Unchained Calamity
by YuNiMoS
Summary: "The two most powerful warriors are patience and time." Naruto was never keen on that saying, as he finds himself running out of both; landing smack-dab in the middle of another warzone will do that to any man. However, just because he's unfamiliar with his surroundings doesn't mean he's at a disadvantage. "It's time to do what I do best. Adapt and overcome. Come at me, 'ttebayo."
1. New World, Same Rules

**Unchained Maelstrom**

 **Authors Note – I won't bore you guys with a long paragraph; however, I do want to get a few things out of the way right now. I apologize for being gone as long as I was, I promised to update Chapter 1 of Intertwined Paths, but I need a serious refresh of Witcher 3 to do so and I'll be replaying it as soon as I possibly can (as I'm moving to a new country and that's stressful enough as it is).**

 **Secondly, this is a crossover with Game of Thrones and Naruto (as you may have guessed). The timeline is set during Robert's Rebellion, 280-281 AC. I've still got to sort out the finer details of the timeline I want to go through myself, but I've got a general gist of it.**

 **In accordance to the timeline of Naruto and when he arrives is the climax of his final clash with Sasuke, during their signature techniques clashing, causing them to both lose their respective arm. Relative to Naruto's power levels, this is Post-War Naruto we're talking about here, however I have plans for that so please don't get discouraged to read beyond the prologue if you think he's going to bulldoze through everything.**

 **Also, he'll be more serious. I always preferred a more serious and intelligent Naruto opposite to his canonical idiotic personality Pre-Shinobi War.**

 **Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter.**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Demonic Speech"**

' _ **Demonic Thoughts'**_

* * *

The miserable cacophony of screams, cries, pleads of the innocent men, women and children being needlessly slaughtered was what greeted Naruto when he awoke with a large, startled gasp.

His head swiveled erratically, attempting to take in his surroundings in as little time as possible, to assess potential threats, to acquire exit points in the event he finds himself in a sticky situation. As to the thoughts raging through his mind while his body was instinctively doing what he was trained to do since he applied for the Shinobi Academy, he found himself confused and rather afraid of the new situation he was in.

' _What the hell happened? Matter of fact, where am I? All I can remember is the fight with Sasuke and then nothing else. Kurama, you there buddy?'_ The blonde reached out to his tenant stuck within his belly since his birth, once an enemy, now close time companion and friend. He was about to call for him once more until he felt the telltale sign of his furry companion deep asleep, the soft rumbling of the Kyuubi's body telling the blond that his companion was asleep. For some reason, he also felt a few other presences in his mind, but stored it for later as a sharp pain greeted him to where his right arm used to be, now just a bleeding stump.

"Son of a-!" He cursed, grabbing his arm in an attempt to staunch the bleeding, before a large surge of negativity hit him from all sides causing him to spasm from the influx of all these dark feelings hitting him at once.

Grunting, he stood up, observing the disaster around him.

Wide-eyed, he couldn't help but wonder just what the hell happened before the sounds of screams greeted him once more, causing the now 17-year-old teenager to quickly burst into action, forcing his chakra coils to its limits, summoning 3 of his clones to traverse to the sights of the largest influxes of negative emotion, believing something horrid about to happen if not already happening. With a nod at their orders, the 3 clones dispersed in a flash while the original decided to help whoever he came across.

' _This isn't right. I just walked out of a fucking war only to end up in another one, where the consequence of lost innocence is the same and the inherent cruelty of men still lay prevalent. What was the point of ending the war when another one was just around the corner? War to end all Wars my ass.'_ Naruto thought bitterly to himself, his only fully fleshed left hand still holding on to the stump of his right arm.

Gritting his teeth to bear the incoming pain, he channeled Fire Chakra to the base of his palm, causing the flesh of his right arm to sizzle and smoke; cauterizing the wound and stopping the flow of blood once and for all.

Going down on a knee, due to myriad of things (Chakra exhaustion, battle-fatigue, the phantom pain of losing his arm) he knelt there, in order to regain his breath and find a moment of peace. If only for a little while. Grunting as he stood up, he set out to do what he always did.

Kick ass and save those who could be saved.

He hoped that his clones were already at their destination, as he leapt into the burning homes and residences of the once beautiful village.

 **With Naruto's clone, headed South**

As the first clone headed South towards the first source of the large negativity felt by the original, he couldn't help but reciprocate the thoughts of his creator. As he sped towards the source, he allowed the shadows of the flames to conceal his presence, while the dust kicked beneath him smothering whoever was behind him and his figure a blur to anyone who may catch a glimpse of him, he couldn't help but grimace as the wretched stench of burnt, murdered and raped bodies greeted his nostrils.

This was an all too familiar scent to him now, he mused. He had hoped that he wouldn't be privy to this smell for an indefinite amount of time, but the Fates seem to have wanted something else, as the familiarity of these smells greeted him like an old brother in arms. He hated it, despised this feeling.

However, it wouldn't do well to bode on these feelings any longer, as the source he was headed towards suddenly spiked, causing the clone to clear his head and head towards it with a reinvigorated stride. Damn whatever the Fates may have in store for them, he'll defy them like he always has. If it meant saving just another innocent life, he would do so ten times over, regardless of the consequences that may befall him.

He made a promise to himself a long time ago, that he will gladly cry blood, sweat, and tears if it meant his efforts were rewarded with the smile of his loved ones, or the joyful tears of someone being returned to their own loved ones.

He steeled himself and sped even further, his figure now rapidly fading, as the clone pushed itself to the limit of what his current body could take, intent on reaching the destination before any potential tragedies could happen.

 **With Naruto's two remaining clones, both headed East**

As Clone 2 and 3 headed towards the remaining sources of the large well of negative energy, they realized one was much closer than the other, prompting Clone 3 to nod towards Clone 2, his mental order being confirmed by the latter's nod, his sharp turn into the deeper parts of the village they found themselves in towards a large keep, killing anyone who attempted to murder or rape any innocent civilians, while subsequently hiding away the ones who were left by these disgusting cretins that called themselves Knights.

They were unaware of what these individuals who clothed themselves in such thick plated steel and wielded double-sided edged blades until one of them shouted at them that he was a Knight of House Lannister (whatever or whoever that may be) and they would be met with grievous punishment and harm if either one of them touched him.

His bravado was quickly dispelled when Clone 2 had enough of his arrogance and beheaded him with a simple stroke of his wind-enhanced Kunai, causing him to wince in pain as he could feel what little reserves he had stored up bleeding even further.

They then continued on their journey, which led them here, with Clone 2 headed off to the large keep, while Clone 3 continued East, his destination seemingly across a large expanse of water, where his sharp eyes picked up the rough outline of an island towards the horizon.

Clone 3 grunted in annoyance as he realized he would need to tap into his own limited reserves to cross the water. However, he couldn't hold it against the original, as the thought of leaving someone to an undesirable fate tug at him harder than the thought of exhausting his already exhausted reserves.

With a quick application to the soles of his feet, he quickly bounded off towards the deep blue, his figure quickly disappearing as he blurred towards the island. The subsequent tsunami being created as an aftereffect of his chakra-enhanced speed, the large waves of water slamming into the now burnt vegetation and soil.

 **With Clone 2, headed towards the large keep**

Clone 2 ducked and dove over obstacles, his lone arm being nothing but a blur as he cut any knight who attempted to either stop him or continue with their blatantly disgusting activities, the sounds of their pain being a source of familiar music to him.

His feet suddenly dug into the ground, as his eyes peered over to the massive structure that was now taking up the entirety of his vision.

"Huh. Guess I arrived. Time to head in and figure out why the hell this is happening and what the hell happened to cause this disaster."

With a burst of speed, he leapt into the large stoned fortress, past the dead bodies (his mind offering silent prayers to whoever was unfortunately caught in the crossfire of war) and past the ruined crates, carts, barrels.

Clone 2 refused to let anyone else die. And as he felt the familiar surge of warmth hit his being, he knew that the original and the other two clones wholeheartedly agree with him.

With eyes of determined steel, and a body brimming with pain and fatigue, he hardened himself to do what was necessary to save whoever he could.

 **Authors Note – That's the end of Chapter 1. Tell me what you think and please don't hesitate to give me constructive criticism, although I won't be responding towards flames.**

 **I've not got a massive plan for this story, but I did feel incredibly inspired from another story called Identity by CrazyRajat, whom I implore you read his work as it's superior to my own and a great inspiration for me. With his permission, I was allowed to even write this premise out as he had this idea in the first place, so thanks and credit goes to him for giving me the inspiration and permission to write this story.**

 **Anyways Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you're all doing well, and rest assured, my Rainbow Six crossover is about to be posted soon while the rewrite of Intertwined Paths will follow shortly after. It's a promise this time as I've managed to work everything out and am now just sorting out the grammar and vocabulary.**

 **Other than that, thank you for taking the time to read this short introductory prologue, and for sticking with me throughout all of this.**

 **See you guys soon, until then. Take care, stay safe, and be careful all of you.**


	2. Saving Royalty Again

**The Mountain That Rides Shall Ride No More**

 **Authors Note – Hey guys, I didn't expect the story to receive a positive reception as much as it did. Nearly 170 followers and just about 100 favorites, that's actually insane! Considering how long I was gone for, I didn't expect to receive this warm of a reaction so thank you. From the bottom of my heart, I'm eternally grateful for the support and love you've guys have given me. What's even more surprising that really got to me, was the fact that the prologue was only 2000 words, yet everyone who was willing to leave a review were incredibly positive about it. That's honestly crazy and it genuinely makes me happy.**

 **And I would also like to give a shout-out to all the reviewers who took the time to explain their concerns with the story and their praises, especially the guest comment (whom I sadly couldn't reply to) that went into a lot of explicit detail into the various houses of Westeros.**

 **Other than that, enjoy this second chapter of** _ **Unchained Calamity.**_

* * *

Usually, Naruto was unflinching when it came to horrific, bordering on grotesque sights. He went through the worst war his world had ever seen just shy of his 16th birthday, and most people that age couldn't have imagined the sheer possibility of that happening. In the world of the Elemental Nations however, that thought was indeed a very terrifying reality. Coming across the sight of a towering man, nearing 8 feet in height, with the heavyweight musculature of a 200 Kilogram man; Naruto assured himself that he made for quite the frightening sight. He didn't think he'd ever met anyone in his world that could hold a candle to this man's height and build.

All those thoughts flew out the proverbial window of his mind when he saw just what exactly the man was doing. Hunching over the nearly unclothed, frail small woman, he seemed to be doing more than just holding her captive. Next to the man and female figure, he could make out the remains of what seemed to be a small child, his head but paste splattered all over the walls while his mother (Naruto presumed) seemed to be close to facing the same fate.

Naruto's eyes (in actuality, his clone) narrowed in anger, his teeth set into a terrifying snarl and without preamble, he shouted to get the man's attention.

" _Oi, bakayarou…_ " That seemed to get the large man's attention, as he shifted his weight to peer over his shoulder, assessing the creature who'd _**dare**_ interrupt his fun. Looking at the man before him, which seemed to have also caught the attention of the other male in the room, an ugly pig-faced man, with a portly belly, hidden but still a tad noticeable underneath all the plated armor. Both men sneered at the clone, taking him to be a male-whore who seemed to have displeased his master-judging by his missing arm- and in a fit of panic, ran away in an attempt to avoid more punishment.

Amory Lorch, the portly man beside the giant sneered at the blonde, "Aye, who do we have here eh? You lookin' a mighty bit lost there lad. Tell you what? You surrender, get on your knees and let dear ol' Gregor over ere' gut you like a fish in the market, and we won't take delight in killing you. Howeva, if you _do_ intend on fightin', make sure you don't lose another limb." Pointing at his missing limb, cackling all the while. His companion, the now-named Gregor stood silent, observing the man by the door, his helm removed, and his visage twisted into something truly disgusting.

"Get out of here before I fokin' break yer' back and swing you like some little princess' play doll." The man finally barked, his patience wearing thin at the fact that the man didn't seem to be wearing his fear on his face, opting to go for some false bravado in an attempt to look menacing. What a pathetic looking man. He seemed much too pretty to be a fighter, much less a knight. With his ash and soot-ridden blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, which seemed to glow amethyst if one looked at it closer, and his tall, fair and lean build. He may have been missing an arm, but it certainly wasn't due to fighting. The man lacked any items which would give even a sign of a fighter, no sword to his hip, no armor to speak of, just his strange outlandish outfit.

What a pathetic excuse of a man. This was the prat that was going to stop him? Before he could stop himself, Gregor chortled, his laughter sending chunks of spittle and whatever disgusting thing he put in his mouth flying. All the while, the woman below him continued to squirm, his grip on her wrists tight as ever, getting tighter due to his decreasing patience.

Naruto's clone didn't take too kindly to that. His eyes narrowed dangerously, the remnants of whatever chakra he still had within him sparking to life, causing streaks of blue to roll of his body in waves, the pressure around him increasing in increments, his feet now creating a dent on the hard-stoned floor due to the increasing pressure he was outputting.

He despised criminals, more than that, he despised those who would dare sully another woman for the sake of their one-sided pleasure. He was not new to killing, he did not care if they killed; for he had his fair share of blood. He did not care if they were taller than him, more heavily armored than he was, much more menacing in looks than he was. This wasn't going to end their way.

"I don't hate many things, for I find that festering hate will only cause more hate to bloom within us. But what you people are doing, what you are _about_ to do. **That… That I cannot stand.** " His voice turning from a low, deep mutter into something much more sinister, much more feral, remnants of Kurama's chakra fueling his rage.

"I hope that you've made your prayers. Because after this, you'll be greeting whatever heavenly figure you believe in and you sure as hell won't look this whole once I'm through with you." With that done, he leapt into action, his feet lifting off the ground, as he rocketed towards Amory, causing the man to widen his eyes and unsheathe his sword in an attempt to prevent him from coming at him. With reflexes honed by years of combat experience, he palmed the flat of the portly man's blade as it came swinging towards him, causing it to veer way off course and with a quick flurry of movement, he quickly disarmed the man by stomping on his feet with his left foot, causing the plate metal to dent and crush the victim's foot, eliciting a scream of pain from said victim. Afterwards, during the course of his foot essentially trapping the man from making any form of escape, his left arm quickly snapped to Amory's wrist, and with a quick flick of Naruto's wrist, he snapped the tendons within Amory's wrist; causing another scream to be let out and the sword to drop, only to be quickly swiped by Naruto and using the momentum generated from his speed, flung upwards, severing the mans right arm completely off; prompting another scream to be let out only to be quickly silenced by his head being the next to be amputated.

Quickly turning around, to catch the surprised look on Gregors face, he leapt towards the man next and with a roundhouse kick hitting the Mountain's kidney, the 8-foot, 200-kilogram man flew like a ragdoll hitting the walls of the castle, an erupting scream of pain flying from the man's mouth. Without wasted breath or movement, Naruto used his left hand to springboard off the bed, right between the woman's legs, a squeak coming from her mouth before she could stop it, and rocketed towards the man, both feet straight together; and in a manner reminiscent of a spandex wearing duo, shouted the two very iconic words that made them known throughout his village.

"Dynamic… **ENTRY!"** With his war-cry, his feet landed smackdab right on the man's face, completely pulverizing his skull and whatever he had left floating around it. Flipping off the now destroyed head of the would-be rapist, Naruto stood ramrod straight, his eyes never leaving the paste that was the man's brains running all over the wall, even as his body slowly slid downwards, creating a trail of blood leading from his destroyed skull, all the way down to the floor.

"Guess what motherfucker, payback's a bitch and her stripper name is Karma." Spitting the residue blood out of his mouth that gathered in his teeth, his body heaving with heavy pants and his fatigue quickly setting in.

' _Fuck. I need to switch out with the original otherwise my chakra's going to destabilize, and I'll pop.'_ The clone thought to himself, before signaling towards his creator asking to swap out before he popped. Receiving the order to pop, the clone disappeared in a gust of wind, only to be replaced with the original; his clones memories causing him to stagger onto one knee and grit his teeth. Quickly steeling his resolve, he stood up and turned around to meet the doe-eyed woman he saved just moments ago, and if his hearing was correct, saving the other occupant underneath the bed as well. Grinning as positively as he can in an attempt to soothe her raging paranoia and fear he felt from her, he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck in nervous habit.

"So… Uh, hi. You don't have to worry about these guys anymore, they won't be bothering anyone anymore. _For good._ " He tried taking a step towards her, only for the woman to recoil back onto her bed in fear, her heart-rate increasing and her breaths coming out in panicked, labored breaths. Sighing tiredly, he pursued another method. Going down on one knee, to appear as much of a non-threat as possible, he put his lone arm in front of him; his hand forming into a knuckle and put it against his chest, while his head was bowed low. The next words he would say could possibly make or break the already thin relationship him and the woman have just established. As much as a relationship could be formed between a near-rape victim and her savior.

"As the proud and accomplished 7th Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, known as Konohagakure No Sato, and the former Supreme Commander **(*I know that A and Gaara were the commanders, but for this Fic, Naruto is with Gaara being his second-in-command)** of the Allied Shinobi Forces; I, Uzumaki Naruto," he stated before quickly realizing that he may be mistakenly referred to Uzumaki as his first name and not his last, "I, Naruto Uzumaki hereby swear to you that I mean no harm, mean no threat, and mean no other intentions other than the necessary ones to ensure your and your child's safety along with both your wellbeing's."

As he looked up from his proclamation of allegiance, he could see that the woman and her child relaxed – although that would be an overstatement if anything – and the woman stood straight, her posture more elegant, more graceful than anything he's seen from almost anyone he's encountered in his life (excluding both Princess Shion _and_ Princess Koyuki as they were literal royals). He was never one to rush to conclusions, but due to the way this situation was panning out, the woman and her child were _very_ important individuals. Maybe she was a royal just like the princesses he's met across his life?

Before he could continue any further, her voice reverberated throughout the large room, "I do not know who you are; nor the House you represent, however… I am inclined to give you my thanks for saving myself and my child. On behalf of House Martell, I, Princess Elia Nymeros Martell, thank you."

Naruto had to give her credit, from the way she seemingly recovered from the entire ordeal of nearly being raped and killed, to this iron-willed woman before her? It was impressive to say the least. Not to mention he saved _yet another princess._ What was it with him and royalty? Could it be life's way of thanking him for doing what he did? Or perhaps, it was Lady Fate's way of saying that his devil's luck isn't running out anytime soon? Regardless of that, he was just thankful she and her daughter survived. Though he grimaced at how he was a little too late in saving her son too.

Without any more preamble, he responded, "That's no problem, my uh… lady? I'm not really good with formalities so please forgive me if I sound rude or crass. I was never really good at all this royal speech." Scratching his head nervously in habit, his senses picked up on movement and immediately he was back into his battle senses. Attempting to sharpen his senses further, he could make out the orderly clacking of armor hitting the floor.

' _Infantry maybe? Sounds like 12… no wait… 15 men? Converging on this room? From the sounds of it, they seem to be well-armored; too armored for me to take them all at once in my current condition. I need to get Princess Elia and her daughter out of here.'_ Naruto surmised within his head in seconds, his war paranoia and instincts not gone from him just yet. He leapt from his position and grabbed Elia by her waist, eliciting a shrill gasp from her and a shriek of "What in the Seven hells are you doing?! Get your hands off me this instant!" depositing her on his back, forcing her to wrap her arms and legs around him to better stabilize herself, and with another smooth movement, grabbed her daughter and deposited her on his chest, holding her as tightly as he could onto the both of them with one arm.

"Sorry for the sudden actions Princess, but within a few minutes, there's going to be a group of well-armored infantry converging into this room and considering my current condition, I'm unable to fight them all at once while protecting you. I need to get you both out of here. Where's the safest place you can go?" Naruto asked her, scanning the environment around him, attempting to locate any exit points he could use that the infantry wouldn't know of or wouldn't be coming from. From what he could see, the only entrance and exit was the large door he came through. However, Uzumaki Naruto was anything but fearful, he quickly tried to deduce why such a room like this, in an extraordinarily large keep would only have a one-way route.

' _There needs to be some sort of secret entrance? Perhaps a hollow brick in the wall concealing it? Ugh, if it wasn't for the current circumstances I would've just busted another entrance, but subtlety is what I need, not brute force.'_ Scanning over the environment again, he couldn't see anything out of the blue, just bricks upon aligned bricks. His eyes kept roaming the walls like a man possessed, intent on finding a solution to his situation. Quickly glossing over a rather inconspicuous wall, his eyes swerved back to it and lit up.

' _Gotcha!'_ Dashing over there, while being careful not to jostle or hurt the occupants riding on his back or front (if his perverted godfather were here, he just _knew_ there was a sexual innuendo somewhere in that statement) he noticed a peculiar oddity in this particular area. Where all the other parts of the wall were symmetrical and seemingly orderly, there was a brick that seemed much too outward to be normal. With a grunt, he gestured towards the princess on his back.

"Hey Princess, not to bother you or anything, but could you press that stone for me? Like now?" He suggested (more like ordered but he couldn't really be barking orders at royalty, now could he? That would go well.) and with a huff, Princess Elia reached out with her right hand and pushed the stone in, causing a loud _creaaak_ to be heard as the shifting of stones then proceeded to force Naruto to move back. He could barely contain his smugness, all those years of hidden camouflage traps and trapdoors he went and made as a kid really helped this time. Eat your heart out Iruka-Sensei. When the stones stopped moving, and a large but narrow and murky entrance was revealed, Naruto was relieved to say that this would definitely take them out the keep and out the city he found himself in a few hours prior.

Without any more distractions, he leapt into the corridor, being mindful to not cause as much discomfort as he could manage to his two passengers. What he couldn't see however, was the shocked look on both the Princess and her daughters face, all they could see was a blur, the wind in the tunnel blowing their hair back and the movement being akin to a racing horse, not a human being. The thought that a man like him could move at such speeds was asinine, much less fathomable. However, Elia could not say it was for she was being witness to such behavior herself, riding on his back like he was some sort of glorified mount (which he was, of sorts, she thought).

Remembering the question, he posed before she was unceremoniously dumped onto his back, she attempted to get closer to his ear to make sure he could hear her over the rushing winds. Attempting to remember his name, she called out to him.

"Naruto! Go South, past Kingswood, a large enclosure of trees and past the various rivers and streams. From then on, continue south pass a large canyon called Prince's Pass until you come across a city bordering the edge of a large canal and on the bottom of a mountain. It's a city called Starfall and from there on I should be able to grab us a ship to sail us to Sunspear, the home where my brothers, Doran and Oberyn Martell both reside." She held on tighter as he seemed to go even faster now, his destination set in his head and his goal firmly rooted.

Naruto now knew where to go and considering one of his clones seemed to be near there (one thing he managed to learn after his extended use of the Kage Bunshin was that if he so wished to, his clones could relay all their memories without dispelling. It was a great boon to his espionage potential and an even greater boon for his scouting), he understood just where exactly she was trying to lead him. He spared nothing of himself.

He would get them there, or he would die trying.

* * *

 **Authors Note – Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen. Chapter 2 of Unchained Calamity is now officially done. Now it's not as long as some of you may have expected it to be, but please keep in mind that a majority of this story will be planned chapter by chapter. Not only that, but I'm slowly trying to get back into the groove of writing, so with each chapter, should hopefully come with an extended word count without sacrificing any sort of quality (fingers crossed). Don't worry however, I've been managing to write little by little everyday and while it's not the progress I want to make, its much better than when I was simply lazing about doing nothing about my stories.**

 **I now know the main premise of my story and where I want this to go. But I don't want to stretch any chapter out longer than it needs to be and definitely don't want my writing to suffer because of extended word count. I'll try and find a perfect balance between quality and quantity. Since the main plot of the story is now formulated for me, I know where I want the story to go and each chapter will slowly get us there. In terms of my Rainbow Six and Witcher 3 Crossovers, I'm going to focus on putting out 5 chapters for this story first, so you guys have some material to read before continuing on with my Rainbow Six publication and Witcher 3 revision. However, just because I'm not posting them doesn't mean I'm not writing them. I am writing them, I just won't post it until I get some chapters out for this. It just gives me an outline to focus on and time to focus on one particular story rather than have to worry about multiple ones at a time.**

 **Another note I want you guys to know, is that the beginning of my Authors Notes (at the top) won't be as long winded or perhaps even present in future chapters. Most of the information I'll include will now be at the bottom, so you guys can skip straight to the story. The only things I'll be putting at the top will be a disclaimer and speech patterns. If you have any questions for me, shoot a private message or send it in a review. I'm not sure if you guys realize, but the reviews really do improve my penmanship skills and also give me the motivation to keep on writing once I start to see what you guys are liking, what you guys aren't and what sort of suggestions you can bring to the development of the story. So please don't ever hesitate to write a review down telling me what I did good, bad, and what I could improve.**

 **EDIT - I would like to reiterate, my story is and always has been heavily inspired and based off of Identity by CrazyRajat. I stated it in the end of Chapter 1 so please don't go flaming me for copy+pasting his work when I simply took basis off it. While the beginning of the story itself _is_ heavily influenced by his own take, after the Martell Arc (Could I call it an Arc?), I'll be sticking to what I wish to take the story to. **

**Please, if you have the time and energy, read his work first. It's leagues above my own and you might find it much more entertaining to go through his than mine. I don't want to dissuade any potential readers, but I will gladly admit when someone else's work is superior because their works have inspired me to create and continue my own. So check his out and feel free to leave a supportive comment like you have on mine.**

 **Other than that, thank you guys for the continued support and I hope to keep getting them as time goes on. Stay beautiful and stay safe all of you.**

 **Until next time my amazing friends.**


	3. Winter She-Wolf

**The She-Wolf Wreathed in Blue**

 **Authors Note – Note before the third chapter begins, this story won't be Beta-read by** _ **Angel Wolf.**_ **As much as I would love for him to look at all my stories consecutively, he has his own commitments and other stories he needs to Beta so for now he's only going to Beta my Marvel x Naruto work until it's completed.**

 **I apologize for being gone and also for delaying this as much as I did. While I will do my best to make the reading experience as clean as possible, errors will slip through – some more obviously than others.**

 **In any case, enjoy the third chapter of** _ **Unchained Calamity**_ **.**

* * *

If Clone 2 of Uzumaki Naruto could, he would stop and soak in all the beautiful sights. He was sure they were even more gorgeous were it not marred by the smell of burning ash and cinder. The clone also came to the realization that sooner or later, it would dispel, and he hoped that the original would get Princess Elia to her destination before he did.

It was an odd but rather familiar feeling of chasing after things he did not know the outcome of. Whether good or bad, even somewhere in between; all he knew was that if he were to give up now, to collapse in the face of his struggles and woes, he would be doing the original a disservice not just as a clone, but as a part of the blonde.

Passing through what he now knew was named _Prince's Pass,_ Clone 2 skidded to a complete stop, the stench of decaying bodies and spilled blood already greeting his nostrils. It reeked of death and something within the clone slowly withered. Was this what might have occurred regardless of the outcome of the war on _his_ planet? He knew he was nowhere near the Elemental Nations now, for the lands before him and its people were much too unique to even be part of any established Shinobi village, major or minor.

A chord of sadness struck him before he could react, and his eyes immediately casted down towards the plethora of bodies strewn on top each other, by each other. They fought to the death it seemed and he could only lower his head in a quick prayer in the hopes that they might now find peace. To him, it seemed that the two opposing parties were not keen on combat, but whether under orders or some other force that compelled them to fight, they ultimately came to blows. He could not think on who the victor was, as he was presented with too little information, and with the current events occurring, he had no space within his already troubled mindscape to think on it.

He would bury them later, if he could. They deserved no less.

Heading straight into the tower, Clone 2 was greeted with the sight of a door opened slightly ajar, the body of a proud man slumped against the wall, nearly falling of the stairs. Feeling that the massive pool of negative energy was emanating from here.

With a deep breath, he proceeded to push through, only to stop mere seconds beforehand hearing the voices of two individuals. One was faint, a mere whisper. Female, if he urged his ears hard enough to listen, while the other was a collection of wretches and sobs, the tone of said cries far too deep to be female.

"Promise me, Ned. Promise me you won't let Robert know. He cannot know for I fear what may befall my child." Clone 2 could hear the man attempt to splutter his agreement, only to be met with more cries. "I loved him. Rhaegar. I loved him with all my heart and my only hope was that we would be at least be able to celebrate the birth of him together. Our little _Jaehaerys._ "

Feeling the pulse of negative energy rapidly begin to dwindle, Clone 2 barged in and quickly grabbed the man and put him aside, grabbing onto the woman's hand. She lay there, surrounded by a pool of her own blood, the stench of it being intermingled with the stench of flowers surrounding her. If it weren't for the dire situation, he found himself in, he would've allowed his jaw to drop and his body to cease functioning.

For she was _beautiful._ Even in death, she seemed so elegantly frail, her eyes staring deep into him, a large range of emotions flickering within her softly-colored chestnut eyes.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the distraction, he attempted to sense the chakra deep within himself to see if he had enough to perform one last miracle. Flaring his reserves, C2 realized that Lady Luck was indeed on his side today, for he had enough to potentially heal her. Perhaps not fully, but enough to get her out of her dying state.

Looking back towards the man, who was drawing his sword in an attempt to cut him down, C2 immediately barked out, "I do not care if you swing your sword the moment I let go of this woman's hand, as I can tell she's very important to you. However, I _can heal her._ So please, do not be rash and allow me. I promise you, _promise you_ , on my honor as Uzumaki Naruto and my very heart and soul, that I will heal her."

When Eddard Stark lay there, clutching his dear sister's hand for all that was worth, he expected many-a-things, but one thing he did not expect was to be picked up and quickly set to the side, as a man dressed in a rather strange garb of robes slid to the same position he was in mere moments before and begin to thrum with an unseen, almost magical-like force.

Quickly reacting in the face of the intruder, he picked up his longsword, the Valyrian Steel artifact dubbed _Ice_ and prepared to swing off this intruders head who dare interrupt his sisters final dying moments. Only for his swing to stop short as the man turned around and essentially told him that he would be able to _save_ his sister.

"What madness is this?! Do you expect me to believe you are capable of such things?" Eddard barked, his patience quickly wearing thin, but he did not swing, for his honor did not permit him to cut down an enemy with their back turned.

Times like this was when he truly and deeply hated his honorable integrity. Screw honor, his sister was on the line for Gods sake!

C2 merely growled, "Just let me do this. _Please._ Otherwise she _will_ die, and I will never be able to live with myself knowing I had the ability to stop that from happening but did not."

Ignoring whatever response the man may have had, C2 quickly went about activating his chakra cloak – the blinding aura nearly causing Ned to swing wildly for he thought it was an attempt at killing him. However, he was stopped by the pure warmth radiating off of the now glowing man, bathing him and his sister in a blanket of comfort and security.

C2 didn't even bother to look back, continuing to pump chakra into his Kurama Cloak, the pain of his already meager reserves burning and straining within him. He did not stop however, for he could feel the woman's life aura slowly level out, her harsh and labored breaths slowing to a crawl, and her body to feel much stronger than it did before – though it was still incredibly fragile, showing him that he needed to be careful lest he kill her with the overabundance of energy he was trying to feed her.

Seeing the life slowly return to his sister's eyes, Ned Stark could do nothing but drop to his knees, _Ice_ clambering onto the floor next to him with a harsh sound, yet he did not care.

It shouldn't have been possible. It had to be, for what this young man who looked like he just passed the age of manhood, to heal his sister and allow her to breathe once more. It should have been impossible, yet here he was, seeing his sister's erratic breaths slow and a more even rhythm was established.

Finishing healing what he could of the woman before he risked exposing her to too much Chakra, C2 could feel the signs of blood gathering within his throat causing him to expel harsh amounts of the fluid onto the floor next to him, his lone arm shooting out in an attempt to hold him steady despite his swimming vision and weakening body. C2 could feel his chakra matrix destabilizing, and it would only be a matter of time before he popped but through sheer force of will (something he got from the original) he forced himself to stand and look at the man behind him.

He grinned weakly, his teeth and canines slick with blood showing what occurred just moments before. The sense of nausea and overwhelming fatigue nearly caused C2 to collapse then and there, but he knew he had to continue onwards otherwise the original would never let him hear the end of it.

He began to speak, "I told you I could do it. She's okay, while I wasn't able to fully heal her as I am not at my full potential, I managed to bring her out from her dying state. If that's all, I need to go now. I've still got to save other people caught up in this kami-damned mess." Stepping past him, he was grabbed on his lone arm by the man who was close to swinging his sword at his unprotected back.

While it may not have succeeded, C2 respected the man for not doing so and for allowing him to do what he asked (a shinobi respecting a man for doing what any other person in his line of profession would immediately do? Oh, the irony).

The man began to speak, his eyes shining in gratitude and his voice coming out in sharp, raspy breaths, "Take her. Please. I know that you may not be in the condition to do so but I fear for what may happen to her should others learn of what occurred here today. Not just for her, but for the child."

C2 could only widen his eyes, "You want me to take her? Why? Wouldn't it be better for her to go with you and the child?" The clone was genuinely curious as it seemed incredibly stupid to take a mother away from her child.

The man only shook his head, "While I wish to ask the manner in which you were able to perform such a miracle, we are running out of time and sooner or later, Robert's men will come and may kill them both for their connection to the man responsible for this entire war."

C2 only grunted, "But where would I take her? I'm not sure if you've realized, but I'm not from around here, and even worse, I'm running on fumes as it is."

The man only gripped his hands around C2's lone arm even harder, "Please. I beg you. Take my dear sister and make sure she's hidden from the world until she is fully healed. I will take the babe and name him my own son to protect him from his enemies. All I ask is that you protect her and provide her with what is necessary for her survival. You can take her to a city called Starfall and ask for Ashara Dayne. Tell her that Eddard Stark sent you, she will know what to do. Please."

C2 growled and accepted the man's request, damn his original's 'got-to-save-everyone attitude', "Alright. I will. How can I get to you though? Will I be able to contact you?"

Eddard merely shook his head and urged C2 to take his sister, "Do not worry about that. We will handle those issues at a later time. You must make haste before the night falls, for I am deathly afraid of what may occur to either of you should you pass through the mountains at night. My name is Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and House Stark after the passing of my father, Rickard Stark. May I know the name of the savior who healed my sister and is now tasked with protecting her?"

"It's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. What's your sisters name, so I can know what to call her once she wakes?"

Eddard merely hugged the blonde and quickly urged him to grab his sister, "It's Lyanna Stark. Now go, make haste. I will contact you when everything settles down, but until then, _please. Protect her._ " With that, Eddard quickly grabbed his longsword and sheathed it, walking over to his sister who was now sound asleep, her face set in a peaceful expression, almost making Eddard think that all that occurred before was just a ruse. But he knew better, for if it weren't for the man, he now knew was named Naruto, he would've lost her today and Jon would've been without his mother. He quickly kissed her tightly on the forehead and allowed his head to rest against hers, before standing up and sprinting down the stairs of the Tower, keen on grabbing his only surviving companion, Howland Reed and retreating back to Winterfell in the hopes that nobody but the people present ask what occurred today. He would have to hide the entire story from his companion, for he feared what may occur should he tell him of the events that occurred within that tower. He only hoped that Howland was passed out from exhaustion and so did not see Naruto coming inside. Although, whether or not he should be angered that his companion fell asleep during a crucial time would be debated later.

With C2, he gentle grabbed Lyanna and attempted to nestle her safely within his chest, being mindful of the fact that he could not properly hold her without both his upper limbs.

He would make do however, he always did. What he did not expect was for her to subconsciously snuggle deeper into him and grab a fistful of his tattered shinobi outfit. It seemed to him that she was far more affected by her near-death experience than she showed.

' _My goodness, she's one tough lady. Granny, I think you might've liked her.'_ C2 thought fondly, comparing her to another strong-willed woman who refused to let her weakness be known but to a select few.

Quickly checking over to see nothing was left behind, Naruto prepared to leave until he came across the sight of a Blue Rose, untouched by the individuals previously in the room. It was a beautiful thing, and he gently grabbed it and placed it within Lyanna's left breast, careful not to accidentally grope her.

With his arm securely wrapped around her frame, C2 proceeded to head down the stairs swiftly but steadily, so as to not jostle her. The clone quickly sent out a mental message to the original alerting him of the upcoming trouble he may potentially come across should other people see more than one of him.

Arriving at the base of the tower, C2 quickly looked out and ensuring that nobody was there, he bounded through Prince's Pass, his entire body nearing shut-down as he could feel every single one of his muscles, joints, and body ache. He had to endure however, for he refused to destabilize and pop.

Not when someone's life was at stake.

C2 snorted, thinking of the rather humorous situation both him and the original found themselves in, rescuing yet another Princess and saving the day.

All C2 knew, however, as he bounded through the narrow landscape surrounded by jagged rocks and mountains, was that the original's life would only get much more complicated from here on out.

Thinking on it, he wondered how C3 was doing? Perhaps rescuing yet another Princess? He snorted, sure, the original was lucky, but he wasn't _that_ lucky.

What C2 (and perhaps even the original) didn't realize, was that yes, they were indeed correct in their assumptions that C3 _wasn't_ rescuing a Princess, but rather a step up.

He was rescuing a _Queen._

* * *

 **Authors Note – That's it. I'm not going to try and extend more than necessary simply because I wouldn't be able to proof-read it properly and I had just spent the last two hours getting nearly 3K words in. It's not much, I know, but considering I haven't got a solid clue as to what I want to do with this story exactly, I was hoping you guys might forgive me for that.**

 **As you know, Naruto has** _ **just**_ **rescued both Elia Martell,** _ **and**_ **Lyanna Stark. And I know a bunch of you will get this (if not all of you) but his next rescued damsel in distress will be none other than** _ **Rhaella Targaryen.**_ **So, buckle up and hopefully my next chapter comes out soon.**

 **For this story, I don't intend on trying to pad my word-count unnecessarily but will end when it feels natural to do so. Since this story isn't going to be proof-read by** _ **Angel Wolf**_ **, I thought it'd be easier if I uploaded shorter chapters for this story, but get the story moving at a natural pace. As always, criticisms and feedback are always appreciated especially when it concerns my story, grammar and vocabulary.**

 **I don't have much else to say other than I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'm so sorry for letting this get delayed for so long. I intend on making another GOT crossover, except it might either be starting in the Canon-timeline of GOT or a Modern AU of it.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, I appreciate all of you. Take care, stay safe, and see you next chapter in whichever story I update, and everyone decides to read.**

 **Until next time.**


	4. The View of Sadness in Beauty

**Self Loathing in Lilac  
**

 **Authors Note – I'm back with another chapter of** _ **Unchained Calamity.**_ **I genuinely didn't expect me review count to shoot from 40ish to 80 within a day of me posting the newest Chapter. That's actually wild. Thank you all.**

 **I'll be responding to reviews at the bottom of the chapter, so those of you who have questions, don't worry, they'll all be answered below. One thing I will answer now is that I will do my utmost best to have longer chapters but due to my lack of a beta, errors will definitely occur, however I'll always do my best to proofread my own work.**

 **I won't be writing a chapter of Naruto's 3** **rd** **clone rescuing Rhaella because I can do that in a flashback and don't want to spend another chapter doing so in order to get the story moving. For the Guest reviewer who thought Naruto didn't rescue anyone but some of the most important characters to the Game of Thrones, please do re-read Chapter 1 where I have the original going off on his own to save whoever he could in Kings Landing. I just simply didn't write about it because I didn't think anyone would want to read it.**

 **Other than that, enjoy the 4** **th** **chapter of** _ **Unchained Calamity.**_

* * *

Arriving at the foot of what appeared to be the castle Princess Elia told him about, Naruto couldn't help but be impressed by its large walls and immaculate layout. It seemed to him that each and every corner of the castle was specifically designed to provide as much defense as it would naturally allow without coming off as unsightly or awkward to gazing eyes.

' _Is this how members of royalty live? Damn, what I wouldn't give for a castle.'_ Naruto thought to himself, still eying up the large castle, especially the elongated tower that stood up the rest. Checking to see if his guests were alright, he was surprised to see both of them asleep. While he did consider the events of today to be a monumental reason as to her rest, he did not expect them to be as unmoving as they were, seeing as the speed he was moving at would've surely caused them to be wide awake the entire time.

He couldn't continue his thoughts however, as his legs buckled under him, nearly causing him to stumble and drop the child and woman on his front and back respectively. There was no point standing still, hopefully there would be someone who could take the two and treat them. He was still worried at their condition, especially considering how the Princess was near-raped by the men he killed and how both daughter and mother had to bear the sight of seeing their brother and son get killed in a horrific manner.

Feeling the rage bubble within his chest, he took a moment to recover. _'There's no use in thinking of it. Those two are dead and I can't bring the son back. No matter how much I want to.'_ He thought grimly to himself.

Nearing the gated bridge that he assumed to be the entrance, Naruto was stopped by a large entourage of armored men, carrying shields and spears, the sigil of a pierced sun on an orange field painted on their shields. At the forefront of these men was a tall man, slender, graceful and fit. He had sharp features, though this was offset by his saturnine expression and black eyes. His hair flowed lustrously downwards, ending at his shoulders. He wore a rather intimidating set of armor, plated enough to withstand multiple blows but not too heavy as to restrict his movement. Held tightly in his right hand was an elongated spear, its end coated with a thick, almost miasmic like fluid. It flowed from the spear and dropped onto the dirt below.

' _It's poisoned. Damn. I can't fight them like this, and I definitely won't risk Elia or her daughter in order to fight them. My only options are to run or attempt diplomacy.'_ Naruto began to dislike his odds little by little, not enjoying the position he was in. It was either attempt to fight them and get the two people he was protecting either injured or outright killed, run and get an earful from the Princess, or attempt diplomacy and potentially get killed by an arrow.

He didn't have to do any of those however, as the man in front began to speak, "Halt stranger! May I ask who you are and who you carry?" His voice wasn't as deep as Naruto thought it would, but beneath it he knew lay a tongue of sharp wit and charm.

Knowing he had no other options, Naruto decided to diplomatically reply, "Before I answer your question, I have one of my own. Who's asking?"

The man seemed to narrow his eyes at that, "My _name_ is Prince Oberyn Nymeros Martell. I am known to many as the _Red Viper,_ and unless you tell me who you are within the next few moments, I will show you exactly _why_ I am named such." Naruto could see his hand grip his spear even tighter and saw the subtle movements of his muscle preparing itself to quickly get into a fighting stance.

Naruto's head clicked at that, so he's one of the brothers the Princess was talking about. Seeing as he had nothing to hide considering who he was carrying, he decided to let her name be known. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm carrying the Princess of Dorne, Elia Martell on my back and her daughter. She gave me instructions to head to Starfall in order to seek transport to Sunspear and find you and another brother, Doran if I remember correctly."

Oberyn's eye quickly widened at that but narrowed back just as quickly, "Do you take me for a fool? My sister is all the way in Kings Landing last I heard. She is trapped within the walls of the Red Keep and you think it a joke to say that you are carrying her?" He quickly signaled his men to get into position, their spears pointed and shields at the ready.

Naruto attempted to disengage the tension as quickly as possible, "Yes and if you want proof, I can go to you. If you look at me, I'm in absolutely no condition to fight. So long as I have your word that your men don't immediately stab me the moment I'm in range, I'll give you the definitive proof that this is indeed her."

"Say that you are indeed carrying my sister," Oberyn paused, his dark eyes gleaming with something strange, something _dangerous_ , "How will you be able to explain the manner in which you carried her without exposing yourself to multiple people and rumors?"

Now Naruto was starting to get a little bit irritated, here he was _willfully_ surrendering and offering to show him who he had on his back and he was _still_ playing 21 questions. While his skills in diplomacy improved by leaps and bounds during the course of the war (you don't sit through a war commanding all 5 Shinobi Nations who – prior to the mass conflict that was presently occurring – were still at odds ends with one another and not learn a few things), his patience still needed a bit of work. Oh well, nothing a little hard work and persistence can't fix. "Look, just give me your word you won't go all stabby-stab on me, and I promise you I won't do anything stupid."

Oberyn grunted, deciding to trust the man, if begrudgingly as he was not a man who trusted the word of another simply on the off-chance that they could be carrying their sister and Queen to the Seven Kingdoms. "Very well, you will approach, and you will approach slowly. I want you to make clear where your hands are, and that they remain in the open so that I do not signal my men to skewer you like a fish."

Naruto sighed, glad that he was at least willing enough to let him come close. Making sure the girl wouldn't be dropped, Naruto raised his hand, clearly showing his lack of arms and slowly walked forward. His arm was angled in an awkward position so as to not drop the Princess's daughter but to also keep Oberyn's condition that shows he isn't reaching for a weapon anytime soon.

The closer he got, the more tense Oberyn's men became, their grips tightening harder onto the shafts of their spears and their bodies ready to spring into action. Oberyn himself was tense, the hand gripping his spear sweating underneath his glove. The moment Naruto got close enough to him and his men, Oberyn's eyes quickly shifted to the individual on his back and his eyes widened and his body grew slack, causing his hand to release the hold on his spear.

Not taking anymore time, he quickly ran towards Naruto, uncaring of his men shouting at his back nor of his weapon discarded on the floor.

' _Please, please, please!'_ He begged to the Old Gods and New. _'Please let that be my dear sister.'_

Seeing Oberyn sprinted towards him, Naruto nearly got ready to kick the man square in the chest until he saw that his eyes were widened and the glint of danger in his eyes were replaced with desperation and hope. Knowing he was simply running to confirm that this was indeed his sister that the blonde was carrying, Naruto slowly shifted her around, careful not to wake her daughter, and making sure the Princess wasn't awoken too quickly either.

Sliding to a stop, Oberyn saw the blonde gently place the woman onto the ground, and looking at her now, from this distance, he knew. "Oh, _oh._ My dear _sweet_ sister." He dropped to his knee and quickly embraced his sisters, tears threatening to escape his eyes and his throat choking something fierce. Sobs attempted to escape them only to be met by a laugh of pure, unadulterated happiness.

"Oh, my dear sister! It's you. It's actually _you!_ " Oberyn and his siblings were incredibly distraught to hear of how their sister was trapped within the Red Keep under the orders of the Mad King. Doran told Oberyn to quickly assemble their bannermen and prepare to head out, and once they docked at Starfall only to quickly prepare horses to fly the banners of House Martell in the name of freeing his sister only to find him in the arms (or rather, arm) of a man who looked so _awfully_ tired, exhausted and bloody. He considered it a miracle.

Not noticing his laughter was quickly waking the guest in his arms, Princess Elia Martell awoke with a slow start, her eyes slowly attempting to open and adjust itself to the light. The moment she saw the gleam of armor, with the sigil of her house, her eyes sought to seek their face and thought of only a few who would dare hold her so closely. So intimately.

"Oberyn!" She shouted with a cry, the tears escaping her much easier than her brother and her arms flew to his neck crushing him in a grip that clearly spoke of the relief and pure happiness at being held by her brother.

"Sister! My Gods, I thought you were stuck in the Red Keep! How did you get here so fast? How did you manage to escape the chaos and fire of Kings Landing?" Oberyn replied, his arms going down her shoulders to press her into a soul-crushing hug.

Princess Elia heard his question and quickly disentangled herself from her brother and turned to look at his savior.

Looking at him now, she saw the state of the man who saved her and her daughter and nearly vomited. His right arm was a dried bloody stump, with the red fluid caking his entire body and his clothing in tatters. His eyes spoke of pure exhaustion and weariness, the bags underneath his eyes too unnatural to be on his face. His facial features were caked in mud and dried blood and his hair was no different, and she could see that he was struggling to hold her daughter, yet his grip was still firm and tight.

She nearly sobbed then and there. She didn't have the time to look at him clearly before, doing her best to blank out the event that nearly occurred to her in the hands of the Mountain and how he and Ser Amory Loch killed her only son and nearly did the same to her daughter but looking at him now, she couldn't help but appreciate this man.

All of this, he did _for her_. Saving her and her daughter, taking them out of the raging fires of Kings Landing to Starfall. She didn't want to think on how he was able to get here so fast, nor on the details of his bizarre meeting with her. All she could think of was how he did all of this just to ensure her safety. Not because he knew her (that much was made obvious as he did not so much as blink when hearing her name, nor did he immediately prostrate himself in front of her and beg her to forgive him for not coming soon enough). The only thing he did that she wished he did not, for she did not deserve it, was to kneel in front of her and pledge his allegiance to protecting her and her daughter.

"Naruto. May I?" She stood up slowly, dusting the dirt off her dress and reached her arms out to grab her daughter, who was gently asleep and snuggled deep into the blonde's chest. Nodding to show that he would agree to her request, he slowly extended his own arm outwards, and let her take her daughter into her own arms.

Feeling the weight of her daughter safely tucked in the crooks of her arms sent waves upon waves of release to Elia's stricken soul. She was many things – exhausted, battered and bruised, dehydrated and starving, but that all paled in comparison to the emotion that stood atop the rest.

Relief. Pure and bountiful. For she escaped the clutches of Kings Landing and the Red Keep, along with the horrid clutches of the Mountain and Ser Amory Loch. For her, there was no greater feeling than that. To feel the chains of duty, of marriage, of responsibility finally being snapped. It was no more a burden than it was a choice she made of her own volition, but to finally be free of it after realizing how much she has suffered for it.

It felt _liberating._

Before she could continue her thoughts any further, a sharp thud crashed into her ears, and quickly looking up to find the source of it, she nearly gasped and dropped her daughter. For in all her thinking and monologuing, she inadvertently forgot the reason for her freedom – and now there he was, sprawled face-first into the dirt, his breaths coming out labored and in short, quick and almost deathly breaths.

She quickly screamed to her brother, "Oberyn, get this man inside and get the maester to help treat him. Quickly please! I do not wish for him to perish after ensuring all the necessary efforts to bring me here under my behest." Seeing her brother unmoving, she screamed at him now, "Do it NOW!" That seemed to shake him out of his stupor and barking for two of the men to come forward and help him carry the armless blonde, they were both surprised to see him struggle to get back up.

" _My gods…_ " Oberyn stated in a whisper, almost visibly awed by this mans sheer force of will and Elia was in the same boat as her brother, nearly gawking at the young man who seemed to be 10-summers her junior. To still be willing to stand up, despite all of the hardships he's just gone through. It spoke of a man with an uncontestable force of will, and an unbending spirit, one that was much too stubborn to give in.

Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't thinking of how strong-willed he was, but rather how _weak_ he was at the current moment in time. How could he have fallen like this? He still had so many things to do, so many tasks he wished to complete.

' _Damnit… get up Naruto! Are you seriously going to fumble around in the dirt like this? You had worse and came out on top afterwards, so get up. I said… GET UP!'_ Naruto shouted at himself, the words bouncing around in his head, its intended effect not working as he wanted it to. In fact, the more he felt himself attempting to get up, the more his body refused to heed his commands. It was maddening! He couldn't pass out, not now. He still had his clones carrying Lyanna and another woman, who was in a much worse state than his current reserves could properly heal. If he were to pass out now, his clones may dispel with his lack of consciousness and drop the individuals he was carrying.

There was no way he would let it happen, but every moment he tried fighting off the edges of the darkness creeping within his peripheral vision, the more he felt his will succumbing to them. _'No damnit! I refuse! Not like this!'_ With one final motivated roar within the confines of his mind, he pushed himself up, a struggle that was quickly decreasing in difficulty due to the weight of two pairs of arms lifting him and putting them on their shoulders. Looking to who was kind enough to help, he saw the men Oberyn commanded on each side of him, while the Princess and Oberyn himself were eying him up, their eyes casting a barely visible glimmer of awe and amazement in hers and respect and slight admiration in his.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, his laugh coming out in an almost-whisper, the only noise leaving him a rasp, "Damn, sorry I couldn't present myself better to you Princess. I've had a _really_ long day and if I had known I'd be rescuing a member of royalty, a kami-damned _princess_ no less, I would've put on my smart clothes. I hope you'll forgive me for this." With that, his head dropped, and he could feel his eyes getting heavier each passing moment.

' _Shit…'_ He cursed to himself, his natural bodily instincts were too powerful to resist this time, bringing him to the land of rest before he could even be remotely aware of it. His last thoughts were of his clones and the persons they were carrying, _'C2, C3, you two better not dispel. Not before you get them where we need them. Damnit it all… I'm sorry guys, I failed…'_ Without managing to complete that thought, he passed into the land of rest, his body finally succumbing to the fatigue that came with days upon days of war and conflict.

Seeing the blonde man finally pass out, whether from his wounds or his fatigue, both Martells saw it fit to see him safely escorted into Starfall, the entourage of spearmen behind them while two of the House's bannermen were carrying the blonde behind the two. Elia Martell saw the personal escorting of him as a way of thanking him, even if he was not awake to witness it while her brother did so out of duty to both his sister and the man who saved her life. While he may have not liked the implications of how the rescue was staged and completed, it was completed nevertheless and brought him home a niece and the sister he and his brothers feared were lost to them forever.

Seeing the men at the gate tug on the chains that raised the gates guarding the entrance of the castle, all the members of House Martell that were present – both bannermen and royalty – stepped inside, only to be greeted by some members of House Dayne, most notably Ashara Dayne and her sister, Allyria.

The two sisters stood there openly in shock at the sight of none other than the princess-consort of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen himself, Princess Elia Martell, though the shock was quickly hidden and both females faces schooled their visages into looks of noble professionalism and politeness. There was an odd air that shifted between the two women of House Dayne and Princess Elia, it was almost threatening if one were being honest.

Oberyn however, took no notice of it, and if he did, showed little care for it as he quickly barked at the bannermen of House Dayne, "You! Fetch me a maester quickly and you, help my men carry the blonde man into a vacant room and have the man fetching the maester to lead him there. We need this man to be treated and it must be done quickly. Now, quickly!" The two young bannermen, both of them no older than ten-and-eight summers quickly helped the two Dornish bannermen grab a hold of the blonde, while the other man quickly rushed inside to find the maester.

Turning to Ashara, Oberyn tilted his head in a sign of apology and acknowledgement, it was well known that after the death of the leading nobleman of House Dayne and his wife, Arthur was left in charge of the House. However, due to his acceptance into the Kings guard, the burden of responsibility quickly fell to the second-eldest of the four siblings of House Dayne, who so happened to be Lady Ashara, "My lady, I apologize for the inconvenience on my part. I did not wish to impose so suddenly and intrusively, but the man you saw being carried by two of my own and helped by one of yours was paramount to my sisters rescue and safety. I hope you do not mind."

Lady Ashara merely nodded her head in acknowledgement, "It is no problem at all, Prince Oberyn. After all, House Dayne is sworn to House Martell. What is ours are also yours, whether they be men, provisions, or accommodation." Turning her head to the princess, who looked haggard and stiff beyond what should've been befitting of a lady her status, Ashara dipped herself into a curtsy, "And I welcome you, Princess Elia to House Dayne. It seems to be good fortune that you have arrived with your brother and not stuck in the current conflicts occurring. Speaking of," She paused and regarded both the prince and princess, "There are certain topics of conversation relating to it that I and the few other with me here wish to speak to you about. Come, let us make haste so that it may be concluded quickly, and the Princess may go get some rest. You as well, if you desire Prince Oberyn." Turning around and ushering her sister and the other lesser nobles with them, they quickly lead the two to the conference hall, where both ladies sat at the immediate head and right of the table, while the prince and princess sat besides each other to the left. The Princess's daughter was sat asleep upon her lap, Elia's slow and comforting strokes ensuring the child would be asleep throughout the entire proceeding lest she is awoken by a loud and sudden noise.

Ashara cleared her throat to begin, "The event now known to us as Robert's Rebellion has been concluded. He and his supporting rebel army have defeated the Targaryen loyalists at the Battle of the Trident, where it is confirmed that Prince Rhaegar has been killed by none other than Robert himself." The room became even more silent at that, the news of the battle floating around in the heads of everyone present, like a wraith, biting and snapping at their necks. A sudden chill ran up everyone's spines once the next words were heard, "Jaime Lannister has slayed King Aerys, apparently shoving his sword through the Mad King's back while he was caught unaware. Everyone is now beginning to call him the _Kingslayer_."

One of the lesser nobleman slammed his fist on the table, beginning to shout only to wither under Princess Elia's glare as she reminded him of the child sitting upon her lap, which caused him to clear his thought and speak loudly but respectfully, "How did the king manage to die within his own city? Were the rest of his army not with him?"

"They were," Ashara began, "However, they were soundly beaten by the marching Lannister army." She looked around once more, dreading the next particular set of news, as it pertained to the fate of her and Allyria's only brother after the death of their other.

She uttered it slowly, and as she concluded her sentence, all eyes present on every noble face, including the Prince and Princess widened to near-epic proportions, "The Kingsguard, save for Jaime Lannister are all now dead. That includes our very own _Sword of the Morning,_ Ser Arthur Dayne. The location of the ancestral sword of House Dayne, _Dawn_ is currently unknown. News has it that it disappeared among the bodies of the Kingsguard guarding the Tower of Joy. No word has been confirmed as to what the Kingsguard were protecting at the tower, some say it was Lyanna Stark, who Prince Rhaegar kidnapped and raped only to place her in the Tower of Joy to die alone. Others say it was merely there as a distraction, shielding away the true location of Princes Lyanna. All that is known is that the Princess of Winterfell has disappeared without a trace, along with House Dayn's ancestral sword."

When news reached of her brother's death, Ashara nearly broke then and there. Even now, as she gazed upon everyone and her eyes landed on Princess Elia's own, traces of barely-hidden hate pooling within her beautiful lilac orbs, all she could feel was a perpetual sense of emptiness. All of it was gone, her dear brother, who sought it more preferable to stick to his honor until his dying breath than it was to returning home in one piece to her and Allyria safe and sound. Even the news of Dawn missing didn't hurt nearly as much as the thought that her brother preferred death in honor than dishonor in living.

It hurt to the point where she could not feel it within her to continue living, she did not see the reason in doing such things as even her lover, Eddard Stark of Winterfell ended up being betrothed to Catelyn Tully of Riverrun. She had decided to end her life by jumping atop the Palestone Sword and seeing the married woman of the man responsible for sending her brother to his death and sending the kingdom into a mass-conflict only reinforced her decision even further.

She was so deep in her self-loathing that she did not even realize when everyone left to get acquainted with their chambers for the evening, not even when her dear sister attempted to coax her out of her thoughts only to sigh and leave her be.

Quickly standing up and nearly catching the edges of her dress on her shoes, she willed the tears that nearly sprung forth from her eyes and quickly ascended the steps of the tower. Night had already fallen, and most of the castles occupants, including its guests were sound asleep within their chambers, while a few were posted guarding the doors of the more important individuals such as the Prince and Princess of House Martell. Arriving at the foot of the entrance at the top of the tower, she was relieved to find it empty, and quickly stepped onto the ledge. She had to commit to the act before she started having second thoughts and stepped downwards.

And with nary a second thought, she stepped off, her presumably final thoughts being _'Farewell cruel world. I'm sorry dear sister, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me for this heinous act of self-interest and I hope you one-day understand. I'm coming dear brother, please… wait for me.'_ She closed her eyes, awaiting the sudden and cold impact of the raging river below her to force her body to seize up and shut down, causing her death to be imminent and merciful.

What she did not expect however, was for her body to suddenly lurch forward as if being pulled, and for her to be thrown as if she was a ragdoll across the grass and dirt of the earth below her causing her to spill out some rather un-ladylike grunts and curses as her body rolled and seized to a stop after a few moments. The only other noise to accompany her was that of another resounding splash, this time, the noises clearly indicating to her that it was coming from the river.

Quickly setting herself upright, she looked towards the body of water waiting for whoever _dared_ save her in her act of self-murder and awaited to lash out for taking away her only method of escape from this torturous world of her. She did not believe whatsoever in the drivel the common people spoke of magic and sorcery and whatnot, and knew it was a person who saved her.

What she didn't expect however, was for that individual to be the same one who was supposed to be sound asleep and recovering from his wounds after all that occurred, to be the one to climb out of the water, his ripped clothing replaced by a set of modest robes utterly soaked to the bone, sticking to his body and showing off his incredibly well-built physique, coughing and sputtering as if he was just choking on water.

When Naruto found himself awakening to the feeling of a warm bed, and his physique cleaned and taken care of with bandages covering up every part imaginable on his body, he expected himself to fall straight back asleep, intent on making sure his regeneration did its job and making sure the wounds closed, even if they left scars.

What he didn't expect himself to do was to suddenly jump out of bed and dive out his window, catching and tossing whoever he just caught onto the dirt below, thanking Kami and his luck for making sure he was in one of the bedrooms on the second floor of the building he was in and allowing him to slow her descent with a quick application of wind manipulation to make sure she didn't get hurt too badly. What he didn't do was make sure that wind manipulation was also applicable to _him_ and he ended up smacking his entire body-weight onto the body of water below him after his jump and get _utterly_ soaked to the bone.

It really didn't help that his wounds opened right back up after they were _just_ treated, so he sought to give whoever was _stupid_ enough to commit suicide a piece of his mind. Climbing out of the water with one arm and re-opened wounds was much more difficult and strenuous than he imagined, but he managed to do it, glaring at the outline of the person he just saved their features distinctly female.

"Look lady, I don't care what reasons you have and for what purpose you intended to off yourself for, but you _do not_ _ **ever**_ try that shit again." He huffed in one angry breath, the pain of his wounds causing his mouth to snap shut and a hiss to escape in between his closed teeth.

Ashara was _livid_ and she made it known, _"How dare you!"_ She hissed, an angry and horrifying expression set on her visage, "Do you even realize who you're talking to you ingrate?!"

"I don't know - and frankly, I don't care! All I know is that _you_ were ignorant and selfish enough to decide that suicide was the answer to your problems." The blonde bit back.

Ashara was not having any of it, biting back an angry retort of her own, "And what would you know of my problems? From the way I see it, you're just a lost vagrant who decided to rescue the _beloved Princess_ and her _daughter_ to curry some favor from her and her house."

It was at that moment, Ashara knew she shouldn't have spoken those words and her temper was immediately sated only to be replaced by fear and horror as Naruto's eyes narrowed so thinly and dangerously, she swore to the Old and New Gods above that his eyes turned a terrifying crimson.

" _ **Don't you dare accuse me of something as disgusting as using the princess for my own self-interest!"**_ The blondes voice was a deep growl, traces of Kurama's chakra flowing within him and causing his pupils to turn into the Foxes demonic crimson slits, his canines to sharpen and his whiskers to deepen, thought not too significantly to be visibly seen.

The nerve of this woman, how dare she accuse him of doing something he would never dream of simply because she was ungrateful for him saving her life. How dare she?! Taking a moment to allow his demons chakra to recede back within himself, Naruto willed himself to take a deep breath before he said something he just _knew_ he'd regret later on.

"Look. I don't have a reason for saving your life, and I definitely don't need one. As for me saving the Princess to curry some sort of favor? I would _never_ do it. Never in my life and never in my next ones. I'm not some thoughtless manipulative bastard and I sure as hell am not whoever you're trying to paint me as. I saved her because she was about to see her daughters head smashed into tiny pieces after seeing her sons own head destroyed, and a fucker of a man about to rape her to death. I did not save her for any other reason than doing the right thing."

Ashara's fear and horror were now replaced by shock and disgust pooling in the pit of her gut.

 _Oh gods._ She didn't know! How was she supposed to know? Putting her face in her hands, she let out large and ugly pained sobs, her lithe and beautiful frame being racked by sobs and hiccups as she just realized the extent of her words and what may happen to her once he decided to speak to the Princess of it.

Naruto's eyes simply softened and grabbed her hands with his lone one, and used it to raise her chin to meet her eyes and he simply uttered a simple question that let out the gates of tears flowing from Ashara's hauntingly beautiful face, "Why don't you and I talk about it? You're suffering and I can't, in all good conscience allow someone to suffer while I'm here." He gently attempted to get her to open up, only to realize the depths of her misery and sadness as she merely cried more.

Sighing, he decided on another course of action, "Come on. Let's get you to a warm bed. You and I can talk in the morning and I promise you whatever it is you need to get off your chest, you can count on me to keep it only to us two." With that, he picked her up in a bridal carry, making sure to have her head rest in the crook of his right shoulder, while his left arm was hooked underneath her legs and the stump of his right arm was on the crooks of her upper back, he let her grab fistfuls of his soaking tunic and merely allowed her to cry herself to sleep as there was no other way he could get her to sleep otherwise.

He would know, after all. Sleep would never come to someone whose heart and mind were so utterly tormented by the horrors inflicted upon them that caused the wound in the first place. So, the only solution was to let the body exhaust itself.

What Ashara didn't know at the time, and certainly not the blonde who was carrying her, was that the multiple actions the blonde took on this very day would set forth a chain of events that would change the history of the Seven Kingdoms for all eternity.

No, for now, Ashara was merely content to grab the shirt of her savior and bask in his warmth. Not just his physical warmth, but the exuding aura of comfort and security she felt being wrapped up in his arms so warmly as she was, her body reacting in ways it had never done so before.

Her final thoughts before drifting off were one of a woman grateful towards someone who gave her an opportunity to live again, _'Is this… is this what the feeling of love is? If so, I would not mind basking in this for as long as I am able.'_

As the moonlight struck the broad shoulders of the blonde carrying her, they were both simply content to bask in the quiet as he led the now sleeping woman to his chambers, careful not to wake her nor cause her any sort of discomfort. Using the minutest amount of chakra, he was able to without injuring himself further, he willed the wind to dry the parts of her that became damp while he was carrying her. Doing another once over and making sure she was properly settled in and comfortable, the blonde merely pulled up a chair and sat on it, the back of his head resting on the wall while his left hand never left the grips of the woman's right hand.

' _Huh. When did that happen?'_ Naruto thought to himself, seeing the position his hand was in and as much as he would've liked letting go, the woman had one hell of a grip and he knew he wasn't getting out of it anytime soon. Not in his current state anyhow. Merely shrugging and letting Fate do what it did, Naruto allowed himself to drift back into sleep, his final thoughts being of the woman beside him.

' _You know, I didn't even get this crazy lady's name…'_

* * *

 **Authors Note – That's all for this chapter. Hopefully, you guys are happy with this length. As I've stated, I'm worried the longer the chapters, the more errors that will slip through even with my proofreading. Honestly, I'm kind of scared posting long chapters because I know someone's going to type in a review stating my need for a Beta (which I have got one, but he's busy).**

 **Now, onto answering some reviews:**

 _ **Guest Reviewer Oda Nobunaga –**_ **Thanks for your review man! I'm hoping I can pump out faster updates too, but don't expect it as these sorts of things require a miracle to occur. However, I'd like to think I'm doing pretty well in terms of motivation. I did indeed read your review of the second chapter, and my answer to Naruto conquering Essos and ruling it like Oda did during his reign as Shogun of Japan is 'I don't know.'**

 **Simply because I haven't got much of a concrete plan for this story and I don't want to have an exquisite plan because it can change so suddenly and abruptly during my writing phase so for now, I'll have to put your idea on ice. I would love to try it out though, but it might not happen for a** _ **long**_ **while.**

 _ **Druto –**_ **Thank you! And I did see End Game and all I can say for it is that the fires of inspiration for my Marvel x Naruto rewrite is roaring and I'm eagerly hoping to get the draft done and beta'd by Angel Wolf so he can give me the green light to publish it.**

 _ **Ryruko**_ **– Thank you! I'm hoping its good as I really do love Game of Thrones and Naruto, so mixing Naruto into GoT's world is a fun challenge and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I will try and extend my chapter length, but please don't hold me to it as sometimes I will fail in that endeavor. Either way, thank you for the support!**

 _ **ExDaGod –**_ **Thank you! I'm hoping to finish it as well! And to be honest, I want to be able to complete it just as much as everyone else :P**

 _ **Biob1 –**_ **The story is beginning to get started so please just be patient! Thank you so much for the review.**

 _ **EnviosSc –**_ **Thank you so much for the review man! I'm also glad I got back to writing it again (and here's hoping I'll update my Witcher and Marvel story as well).**

 _ **Jebest4781 –**_ **I love your stories so I'm incredibly grateful to have you reviewing mine! Honestly, I'm sure you and many others are also curious to see where those three will end up, and all I can say is that before it gets going, it's going to have one hell of an uphill battle. After all, all three of them are at odds with each other (namely Elia and Lyanna, and Rhaella with both of them).**

 _ **Jiubantai-taichoCalmejaneJose –**_ **I am thinking of making a modern GoT fic but most likely after I finish this, and my other stories currently published. Or maybe I'll post a prologue chapter and see if you guys enjoy it.**

 _ **LandoCali –**_ **I know it's not about padding my word count, that's just my fear that I'm an inadequate writer so I'll be prone to making so many mistakes. Hopefully that isn't the case. I know that everything in the story could've been one chapter, so hopefully this one is more to your tastes :) I try and make sure everyone who gives my story a shot can appreciate it and like it just as much as any other. I'll do my best to make it less choppy, but I can guarantee it to be 100% all of the time. But than you so much for your review and criticism ^^**

 _ **GamerX568 –**_ **Ah, no, I didn't mean that he was 16, but Ned Stark knew by his looks that he was** _ **at least**_ **that age. Not that he's 16 definitely.**

 **To all my other reviewers and guest reviewers as well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, thank you all so much for reading my stories and giving them a shot. I'm glad you guys like them.**

 **Hopefully the next chapter is released soon, but I can't give any promises because I'm afraid of breaking them.**

 **Next chapter will have C3 and Rhaella ending up somewhere they shouldn't have and attempting to make the most of the situation the clone accidentally placed them in.**

 **Other than that, thank you all so much for your time and I hope to see you all again soon.**

 **Take care and see all of you soon. Until then!**


	5. Conflicted Feelings

**Winter and Summer Collide**

 **Authors Note – I said I was going to write about Rhaella and C3 being somewhere they shouldn't. Well, I sort of lied. I will be writing about it in this chapter, but it won't fill up the entire chapter this time around.**

 **Other than that, thank you all so much for allowing me the privilege of having this be my first story to break 25K+ views, nearly 500 Favorites and nearly 600 Follows, along with breaking the 100-review mark (it's currently sitting at 110 and counting). You guys honestly don't know how much it means to me seeing so many people enjoy my story to the point of wanting to favorite and follow it along with leave a review giving their constructive criticism or their compliments. Thank you all.**

 **There were some questions that I'll get to answering at the end of this chapter, so for those of you who were curious about something, I'll be answering it down below. I would however like to point out one thing a reviewer mentioned, and that was Ashara falling in love with Naruto too fast.**

 _ **Pokemonrot377 –**_ **The reason why it seems unrealistic is because I wanted it to be unrealistic. The reason why she thought it was love was because of a few factors:**

 **Her near-death experience after attempting to jump off the Palestone Sword in order to end her life.**

 **The only person she ever fancied was Eddard Stark and that was during the Tourney of Harrenhall so her views on what sort of feelings she has that could be equated to love are rather limited.**

 **While it definitely** _ **isn't**_ **love she's feeling, she was too tired to think too deep on it to properly assess it. However, the attraction is there, it's just a matter of allowing it to develop between her and Naruto.**

 **Hopefully that answers your observation and if it doesn't, I'm hoping my writing will do that for me. She isn't** _ **fully**_ **in love, or even in love with him to begin with, but she'll get there.**

 **Now that's over and done with, enjoy the fifth chapter of** _ **Unchained Calamity.**_

* * *

Waking up to the familiar sound of _drip, drip_ that was prevalent in his mindscape, Naruto allowed himself to merely lay in the ankle-deep water, knowing full well that the damp, soggy feeling of his clothes being soaked was only there in his head and not physically present.

Taking a moment to appreciate the fact that he was still able to visit his mindscape, Naruto stood up, looking towards the large sewer pipes that he knew would lead to his long-time tenant and companion. As he slowly trudged through the multitude of closed doors that were gateways to particular memories, Naruto was irked to find out that he had to re-do the entire landscape inside his head once again.

It was a neat little trick he picked up once he and Kurama were fully connected as partners, and not just as a warden and his tenant. With some help from Ino and various members of the Yamanaka clan, he was taught on various ways to both bolster his mental defenses along with changing the overall look of his head. Stopping for a moment and closing his eyes, he visualized what exactly he wanted to shape his mind into.

Slowly but surely, the dark, dank walls melted away to an open field underneath a radiantly sunny sky, with the stone path beneath his feet acting as both a guide and visual for his chakra pathways. The various signs that pointed in different directions would lead him to various cottages, ponds, lakes and other visual representations of a particular memory while the main path itself led to his nine-tailed companion.

Stopping beneath a grand oak tree, whose leaves touched each and every part of the sky Naruto's eyes could imagine, he saw a familiar shade of orange beneath the shade. The tree itself was reminiscent of the same one he laid under with his Godfather and Mentor, Jiraiya though the real-life comparison was definitely not as big. The tree itself served as a memory more than anything.

Seeing his friend asleep, Naruto stepped in closer to see if he could wake the furry old bastard up, only to stop and have his heart be seized as he could see the state his companion was in.

His fur coating, once a deep and rather striking color of orange was now less-so, fading within itself to give a dull almost lifeless color. The blond could also see the fox's labored, almost painful breathing coming out in short, irregular intervals. His ears were drooped, and the fox's nine mighty tails were wrapped around his body in a protective cocoon, almost as if his tails were the only thing protecting his fragile constitution.

Naruto slowly approached the fox and laid his forehead against the Fox's snout while his hand idly rubbed his ears, "I'll get you up soon buddy, don't you worry. Just hang in there." He pleaded to his friend hoping his words could be heard. Taking a few minutes to just revel in the fact that his friend was alive, very weakened but alive nonetheless, Naruto simply basked in Kurama's presence – his soul being calmed at seeing his companion alive.

Stepping away from the fox to allow him his isolation in order to heal, Naruto looked up towards the sky, realizing he needed to wake up soon so he and the lady could have a talk. With a deep breath and one last look towards Kurama, Naruto willed himself out of the mindscape and awakened.

 _ **Starfall, a room in the Palestone Sword**_

Waking up, Naruto caught himself stumbling out of the chair he made his bed last night and was just about to get out the room and meet his clone who was carrying Lyanna until he realized what his lone hand was doing and looked towards the offending appendage that held it in a vice-like grip.

Feeling a faint dusting of embarrassment hit his cheeks, the blond realized just the sort of awkward predicament he was in. On the one hand, if he forcibly removed himself, he ran the risk of waking the woman up, but on the other hand, if he didn't make her let go, his clone would be stuck outside with Lyanna on his back and might be forced to ask for instructions.

Let it be known that while Naruto did end up becoming one of the most badass (in his humble opinion) shinobi to grace the Elemental Nations, his contact with the opposite sex was… _less_ than one would think a man of his line of work would be accustomed to. It didn't mean that he was wholly new to the mannerisms and behavior of a lady, but rather he still needed much to learn about their various habits and goings of life.

He decided that potentially waking the woman up was better than having his clone ask for instructions, considering the fact that while they were capable of semi-independent thoughts, they sometimes had the urge to ask and utter the most mundane and rather _unintelligent_ things he's ever heard coming out of anyone's mouth – his included. Naruto decided to manipulate his chakra so that the muscles and tendons in her hand would be forced to relax for just a moment in order to get the lady to loosen her grip, he felt a bubble of satisfaction hit him as her hand loosened just enough for his own to slip through and allow him to head out the door.

Just as he was about to shut the door behind him, he took another look behind him in order to confirm she was still asleep. While his chakra manipulation had improved by leaps and bounds, there would be times where his manipulation of the energy would be a bit too hastily done and thus mistakes were bound to happen. Standing there and laying his eyes on her to see if he could discern any form of her body language signifying that the woman was soon to wake, he concluded that she was still fast asleep after staring at her for the better part of a minute.

' _Wait, that sounded worse than it should have.'_ Naruto mumbled mentally to himself, having a distinct feeling that what he thought wasn't exactly… _innocent._ In fact, it could be likened to the sort of musings his perverted Godfather would do and knowing his tendency to be lured by beautiful women and their bountiful… _ahem…_ _assets_ had Naruto re-evaluating his purity.

Maybe he wasn't as innocent as he thought? _'Nah, there's no way I'd ever stoop to the perv's level.'_ Nodding to himself in satisfaction for his own answer, Naruto proceeded to softly close the door and navigate himself through the twists and tunnels of the castle to meet with his clone outside.

 _ **With C2**_

Finally arriving at Starfall, C2 with Lyanna on his back nearly dispelled then and there from an over usage of his meager chakra reserves pushing himself to get her here as soon as possible. While he could definitely dispel as he knew the original was coming towards them, C2 felt compelled to stay a bit longer as he still had something else to deliver to the original along with the woman on his back.

Seeing the familiar shade of blond hair, C2 sighed in relief and quickly walked towards the original, slowly shifting Lyanna from his back towards his front, he made sure she was comfortable enough in order to hand her off to the original. Realizing how that sounded in his head, C2 grimaced at himself for his particular use of words but decided to relay what transpired during the transport of Lyanna.

"Hey boss, I'm sure you know who this is. If not, you'll find out once I dispel." He gestured towards Lyanna, "I also found something you might find interesting." With that, he summoned a sword, its scabbard being badly damaged but still durable enough to carry it and the particular sheen of the blade coming off within the tattered edges of the scabbard itself.

"Huh, okay then. You wouldn't pick up any old sword, so… where'd you find this?" Naruto asked his clone, curious to see why exactly his clone had decided to pick up what seemed to be any other sword that he saw many of the men carry.

C2 shrugged, "It was on one of the bodies I found in the tower where she was," pointing at Lyanna, "I know looting dead bodies goes against everything we stand for, but this seemed way too valuable to be left on its own boss." Allowing the original to take the sword off C2's hand after making sure Lyanna was properly adjusted on his back, Naruto gestured C2 to help him draw it from its scabbard.

When fully released from its scabbard, both original and clone marveled at the craftsmanship the sword possessed in its entirety. The blade was as pale as some of the pottery he browsed during his training trip with Jiraiya (the woman at the shop called it 'milk glass'), and the grip, pommel and guard of said sword were beautifully handcrafted and they both could see it was made with care.

Naruto whistled at the blade, still marveling at how _awesome_ it looked, "While I don't like the fact that you stripped this off a body, I do understand the necessity of it. This blade looks priceless and I'd rather dishonor myself than have a wandering bandit or mugger take the sword for themselves and sell it off."

C2 nodded, "Also, Lyanna's brother, Eddard, asked me to find a woman called Ashara Dayne. He seemed to know her by name, so I can only assume he and her were close. Have you managed to find her?"

Naruto shook his head in the negative, "No, but I'm sure I will if I ask around. For now, I'll ask Elia for help if she's willing." Not knowing what he was about to do would set off one of the most heated exchanges the blond would ever see between two members of royalty.

C2 simply nodded in agreement and before dispelling, offered to the original, "I also recommend you find someone to help appraise the sword. I know you're not gonna sell it boss, but it wouldn't hurt to know how it was made and if we could find the previous owner. If we manage to do both, we can hopefully get a katana, or some kunai made just like it." With his piece said, C2 dispelled and Naruto took in all of his memories with a sharp hiss and low growl.

Damn, even a few hours of information were enough to nearly give him a migraine. He seriously needed to start shaping himself up again. This definitely wasn't who he was or what he was capable of, considering in his best fighting shape, he'd be able to take a few hours of information from hundreds upon thousands of clones within one dispel. For him to nearly topple from just a singular clone? He seriously needed to get his chakra back.

' _That is, if I can. As far as I can tell, chakra is practically non-existent here and Kurama's currently out for the count so depending on him to help bolster my reserves might end up killing him, and I'm not even sure if he'd be able to reform if he does die…'_ Naruto thought with a grimace _,_ resolving to think on that particular notion at a later date. His focus was put back to finding a place for Lyanna to be hidden, but considering this was his first time ever being in Starfall, his sense of direction was all over the place and if it weren't for his ability to remain hidden even in the better-lit areas – a skill he honed and perfected during his young years pranking and mucking about in the village – he was sure he would've been caught by now.

After wandering aimlessly about in an attempt to find a vacant room that was hidden away from most of the people in the castle, Naruto simply decided to head back to his room and _pray_ to whoever would be willing to listen to him that the crazy tower-jumping lady would have left by now.

Ha! As if. Knowing his penchant for stumbling across the unluckiest situations paired with Murphy's obvious desire to fuck him around every corner, Naruto _knew_ something was bound to happen. He wasn't sure how, wasn't sure why it would happen, but he _knew_ it would happen if he walked into his current lodgings.

Happen it did, though it definitely wasn't the situation Naruto expected _nor_ planned for. Ironic considering as a shinobi, he was trained in adapting to every possible scenario that could occur at any given moment both on and off mission. For him to slip up and fail to come up with a viable solution with what little information he _did_ have, it spoke volumes of his current state and mind and opened up a whole can of worms Naruto didn't want open.

Standing there, luckily – or unluckily depending on who you asked- wasn't the crazy tower-jumping lady, but instead Princess Elia Martell, who looked to be in a much better state than she was a few days prior to their arrival to Starfall. She looked positively royal (the dress she wore the day he found her that looked like it belonged more on a servant girl than it did the Princess of Drone being replaced by a simple beige summer dress), the hems of her dress billowing freely and stopping just below her knees. Her hair was loose, but styled into long, wavy curls and accentuated her sharp features even further by wrapping themselves around her face, but not to the point of obscuring her entirely.

All in all, she looked positively stunning. Though the look on her face _after_ she saw the individual on his back was… positively less so.

Elia hissed, "Naruto, do not tell me that is who I think it is." If that was who Elia thought it was currently resting on the blonds broad back, not only did he manage to bring forth a tidal wave of emotions unbefitting of a Princess, he also managed to bring forth a _slew_ of political troubles should people find out the gods-damned _Princess of the North_ was not dead, but in fact very much alive, and _very_ much in Starfall – the same Starfall that fell under her and her siblings' rule.

"Oh, hey Princess. Didn't think you'd be here – matter of fact, how'd you know where my room was?" Naruto was admittedly confused by Elia's reaction, until he realized who was on his back and maybe, _just_ maybe the two ladies had some sort of bad history between them.

"That matter is irrelevant at the moment, right now, we've got more pressing issues to attend to. The main one being _Lyanna Stark_ resting on your back." The way Elia spat her name with such venom and ferocity had Naruto _definitely_ think that these two had some very, _very_ bad blood between them. "Do you realize just what would happen if someone were to come to your room and find out that the Princess of the North was currently resting in your chambers? People think she's _dead,_ Naruto!"

Naruto attempted to placate her by calmly replying, "She was about to."

That was clearly the wrong answer and Elia nearly screamed then and there, "Then why in the Seven Hells would you help her live? Do you even realize the magnitude of your actions? The magnitude of _hers?!_ " By now, she was breathing heavily, her temperament getting the better of her.

It took a few awkward beats until Naruto pieced together what little pieces he was given during the entire ordeal, "She's the reason the land plunged into war, isn't she?"

Elia looked at him with a piercing glare, her temper rising back up in full swing, " _Yes._ And _she_ is the reason _my son_ is dead!"

Naruto, knowing things were about to get even worse should these two be in the same room, quickly deposited Lyanna onto his bed and covered her in his thick blanket. Afterwards, and without skipping a beat, he turned around to gently grab Elia by the wrist to lead her out of the room.

Realizing what was about to occur, Elia attempted to fight against it, her displeasure written against it, but she should've known better than to attempt to wriggle her way out of the grip of the man who bested the mountain with a flying kick.

Once they were out the door, Naruto spun around to face her and looked straight into her eyes, seeing a torrent of emotions flickering from rage to despair to grief. With a soft sigh, he gently guided her to sit onto one of the stone benches that lined the corridor of the hallway his room was situated in.

Once Elia was sat down, not without an indignant huff, Naruto kneeled and grabbed both her hands with his lone individual one, his large and calloused fingers encompassing hers in a firm but warm grip.

"Look, I don't know all of the details. I don't know what happened or why it happened. But I do know that Lyanna needed my help, and neither I nor my clone could ever fathom just simply sitting back and letting her die. Not when we had the power to save her. So, we did." He attempted to explain to her his reasons in a gentle and soothing manner.

Elia merely looked down at their joined hands (or rather, her joined hands with his lone one), her mind blank and her heart aching. She couldn't understand why she was being like this – in all honesty, she thought she got over the fact that her life was nearly torn asunder by the actions of the woman currently laying in her saviors bed and she thought she could grieve the death of her son at a later time, once everything settled.

Seeing _her,_ however, merely allowed the emotions she so desperately tried to hold back until she could cope alone in the comfort of her own room back in Dorne to come flooding out like a flood. Before she even realized, her eyes started watering and droplets began to appear in her eyes. Attempting to stand up and go back to her room before the blond could notice the state she was in, she tried saving some part of her dignity by asking him if she could back to her room. The same room she knew she could let the floodgates break and her emotions to spill through.

In the most formal tone she could manage, she cursed herself inwardly when her voice hitched, "I-if you would allow me to retreat for the day. It seems that my body has still not gotten over everything that's occurred."

She underestimated, or rather, didn't realize the depths of which Naruto could sense ones emotion, as he immediately replied back with a soft, "Princess, you don't have to lie to me, ya know?"

"Lie to you about what?" She stated cheerily, a smile too false to be true plastered on her lips, "I simply wish to retreat back to my room and rest some more."

Knowing words wouldn't get to her, Naruto did the next best thing he was good at, action and before Elia could realize it, he had brought her towards his chest only to wrap his single arm around her, his chin resting against the crown of her head.

Stiffening at the sudden initiation of contact, Elia's body was rigid with shock and even a little bit of fear, but his steadfast and comforting aura encompassed hers like a shroud, comforting her and whispering to her that no matter what, _it was all going to be okay._ It was only a matter of time before she fully collapsed and began sobbing uncontrollably on his chest, her wails and cries racking with the untold guilt of having to witness her only son be murdered in front of her, of having to survive it and explaining to her daughter that the same fate would've awaited them were it not for the blond before her, saving them before anything more could've been done.

She let all of it out, every misgiving, every suffering, every piece of guilt she carried over the course of the rebellion. All of it into the chest of the one man responsible for steering her and her daughter away from greeting The Stranger far too soon. All while Naruto merely stood there and allowed her to cry, merely whispering sweet gentle encouragements into her ear, allowing her time to grieve and to accept the hole that was present in her heart.

Neither of the two knew how long it passed before her tears began to falter, and her sorrow began to close. All Elia knew was that – once again, her savior came in the form of the blond before her, who rescued her much like a knight in shining armor and she, the damsel in distress. She was grateful, perhaps even more-so now knowing that he would never allow her to be alone wit her sadness. Especially if she needed some measure of comfort, or some measure of relief. It was then she began to realize just how much she has begun to rely on him – from saving both her and her daughter, to taking her all the way to Starfall, to comforting her in her grief. She should be worried, after all, there was no guarantee that he would stay with her once they began their trip to Sunspear, and there was no guarantee that he would even stay before that.

Wanting to know the answer before it's too late, she shifted just enough to gather his attention, her large and brown doe-like eyes staring deep into his never-ending pools of cerulean-violet ones. He looked curiously at her; his arm still wrapped around the small of her back in a firm but gentle hold. She began to open her mouth to ask, only to close it soon after, a sudden bout of nerves hitting her before she could voice her thoughts to him.

She didn't know why she stopped herself from speaking when she clearly needed to know what his intentions were after Starfall. Perhaps it was an odd combination of her nerves and the fear of the unknown that held her back from asking, but she knew she had to push through those fears and swallowing down her trepidation, she began to ask him.

"Naruto, what will you do after this?" She considered the way she phrased her question as a success, seeing as there was no stutter in her voice. Or at the very least, none that she was acutely aware of. What she couldn't stop however was how small and pleading her voice came out, as her doubts came roaring back the instant she began to speak.

The blond, on the other hand, merely looked at her curiously, "Well. I did promise to stick by you and your daughter, Princess. So, wherever you go, I will too." He smiled gently at her, the corners of his lips exposing a minute part of his canines.

Elia was ecstatic to hear the words come out of his mouth, hugging him fiercely and shoving her head into his chest, and she began mumbling, "So will you come to Sunspear with me then?"

"Of course. But…" Naruto paused, unsure of how he should breach the subject.

While he did promise to go wherever she went and protect her and Rhaenys from all who seek to harm them, he had other problems on his hand. His main one being that C3 was all the way up in the North, near a massive castle though he wasn't aware of its name nor who was overseeing it. All he knew was that his clone was stranded with another person and he needed to go up there and see if they could find a place more permanent for them.

While Naruto was many things, ignorant wasn't one of them. He knew that saving what seemed to be some of the most influential figures in the Seven Kingdoms (speaking of, he seriously needed to look up this world's history in a library, he's been going in blind so far and it was only due to his extravagant amount of luck that allowed him to survive as long as he has) would come at a price. Not just for him, but for them as well. In order to properly safeguard them against anyone who wanted to kill them, he would need to find and fortify a location for them to be in.

There was also this nagging feeling in his gut, a sort of pull that was gravitating him towards the North. He didn't know how far this feeling went, or even if it ever ended, but the more he tried to ignore it, the stronger the feeling came back and he was not one to place doubts on his gut. Not when it saved him countless of times. The only thing that was stopping him from committing to the journey was Elia's reaction and if she would take it well.

"But?" Elia saw him pause and a thoughtful look enter his eyes, and she hoped that her voice would be enough to push him to continue speaking and as luck would have it, it did.

"You might not like this, but I think once we head to Sunspear, we should head up North. We can leave your daughter with your two brothers and you and I can venture up North with Lyanna. Maybe Ashara as well, if we can find her."

Schooling her emotions to prevent yet another outburst, Elia merely raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Why the North? And why are you saying that we should leave my daughter behind with my brothers? What do you intend on doing? And why is Ashara in all of this?"

Knowing he just set off a ticking time-bomb, Naruto tried his best to explain without digging himself a deeper hole for her to blow up in, "Because your daughter would be safer with them than she is with me. As it is right now, I'm too weak to protect all three of you should we head up North, and even now I'm having doubts if I can protect both you and Lyanna. I don't know much about this world, and certainly not much about the politics that rage amidst it all, but I do know that you and she are _very_ important figures."

He paused, thinking on what to say, "If it weren't for the fact that I got to the three of you in time, I am absolutely sure your deaths would've sparked a spiral of events that would shake the foundations of this place. I don't know who this Ashara woman is, but Eddard Stark asked me to find her and help me with Lyanna."

Elia's eyes widened at the mention of the Warden in the North. So that was why he brought her all the way here, he was asked to. Even still, she knew he would've done so either way regardless of being asked. Though she hadn't known him for long, she did come to understand that his inability to stand by and do nothing was a core part of who he was – and in some cases, it endeared her to him. Though she would never admit that out loud.

"Is that why you brought her here? Because Ned Stark asked you to?"

Naruto nodded, "Not just that, but it allowed me to have the opportunity of not having to worry about whether or not I would be able to keep an eye on all of the people I've entrusted myself to protect. It seems strange, and oddly selfish to give myself these tasks, but I was never one for orthodox methods." He smiled a little bit at that admission, memories coming forth like a wave.

"But why the north? Surely you can bring her down south, to Sunspear?"

"And risk your brothers putting your hands on the woman responsible for this war and your misery in the first place?" Naruto asked rhetorically, an eyebrow raised.

Elia conceded that point to him, "That is true enough but even if we did go north, it would be a few months journey by horse, and a few weeks by sea. That is more than enough ample time to have the other houses or bandits stage an ambush if they were to spot us heading there. Not to mention, how would my daughter be protected from all of this?"

Naruto merely unwrapped his lone arm around her and drew blood on his finger, using the stump of his left arm to swipe alongside his right forearm and in a wisp of smoke – catching Elia by surprise and eliciting quite the cute squeak from her – a strange knife was presented to her.

It was of an unorthodox design, the Princess of Dorne mused, reminding her of the sketches of YiTish weapons she saw so often in the books teaching her about the lands in the far East, past Essos and Qarth. It was a tri-pronged design, reminiscent of pitchforks that the local farmers used to carry large amounts of hay, straw or leaves to one location to the other. Albeit, it was much smaller and contained only three prongs, and not four. A ring was present on the pommel, with the grip itself being wrapped by a strange paper with undecipherable symbols on it.

All in all, it was a strange looking weapon and Elia could not help but be fascinated by it.

"What is it?" She asked curiously, her eyes peering around every side of the weapon.

Naruto smiled at her, "This is a gift from my father. He used this weapon almost religiously during his lifetime and with it, he came to be known as one of the most dangerous men my world had ever seen." Pointing towards the symbols with his thumb, he continued explaining, "And this was the reason why he was so feared. The symbols here are what allowed him to gain the moniker of 'The Yellow Flash.' With these symbols, it allowed him to throw this at any one person or location and instantaneously teleport to it. He was also able to 'mark' his targets with these same symbols and do the same, with the mark only disappearing either upon his or his enemies' death, or when he willed it to."

To show a small demonstration, Naruto took a few steps back and making sure nobody, but Elia was present, threw the knife in the air, jumping back to allow it to freefall. Suddenly and without warning, he disappeared in a flash, catching the knife while it was still headed towards the ceiling and landing with a soft thud to the surprised eyes of Elia.

"That's what it does. Of course, when I finally got around to learning it, I promised myself to improve it to the point of not needing the kunai itself when wanting to teleport. But these days, I do it for the sentimental value. After all, it was a legacy of my late dad and I don't want to forget it anytime soon."

Elia said nothing, still too awestruck by the scene she bared witness to.

Naruto, knowing it would take her a while to process it, merely went up to her and continued explaining, making sure she caught every word he said, "I'll mark your daughter – and no, not in that sense. I'll merely mark the back of her neck so at any point, should she face danger or the threat of it that could pose a fatal threat to her life, I'll immediately teleport to her to take her out of it."

"A-alright…" Elia murmured, still trying to come to the reality of what her guardian was capable of. "I apologize, it's just – quite honestly, it's mind-numbing at seeing what powers you possess at your fingertips."

"I wouldn't say it like that." Naruto snorted. "For most of my life, I was unaware of the legacy my parents left behind. Of the impact they left to not just myself, but to my village, to her enemies, and to her allies. For the most part, I was too ignorant and naïve to see – _truly see_ the gifts my parents left for me. It was only during the darkest moments of my life did I manage to finally come to that realization, and even then, it took the remnants of my parents' spirits to do so." He sighed mournfully at his last statement, for it was one of the biggest regrets he had.

While he couldn't fault his surrogate grandfather or godfather for not telling him of his parents, he still felt a tinge of resentment towards them for keeping such an important part of his legacy away from him. As time went on, and the course of the war continued to rage on, he understood bits and pieces as to why they did so. While it surely would've given the blond some closure, it would've also ensured that he would've met an ill end at a younger age. For as much as he wouldn't admit it back then, Naruto knew he wasn't the individual you would trust to be able to keep his mouth shut about something as monumental as the identity of his parents. After all, that's what he wished for his entire life.

Recognition. Acknowledgement. Happiness. Love.

If he were told that he was born as the result of the unification of two of the most powerful shinobi to grace the Elemental Nations, you could bet your entire stocks' worth of Ichiraku's Ramen he'd be shouting it from the top of the Hokage Monument as loud and as often as he could.

Still, he only wished his godfather and grandfather would've given him _some_ semblance of his parents' legacy… even if it were only to tell him that they loved him even through death. Shaking his head to dispel such morbid thoughts, he focused his attention back to Elia, who was now a few paces away from him, her back facing towards him but her head turned to look at him and Naruto had to stifle a gulp.

In all his life, he didn't really put much stock into the beauty of women nor the allure of them. This wasn't to say that he was gay, but he wasn't his godfather – who sought the pleasure of female attention everywhere they went, whether it be through peeping in the bath houses, or going to the local brothel. He just didn't really see the point of romance, not when his 'supposed' crush was rejecting him at every turn, and the person who _did_ harbor such feelings of affection was much too shy to do something about it to the point of having to sacrifice herself to get her confession across – which in hindsight, Naruto wished she never did (regardless of the fact that he may have died otherwise) as the guilt from that day still hangs over him like a shroud.

Suffice to say, Naruto never gave himself the opportunity, nor the space to think about such things. However, looking at what he could confidently say as one of the most beautiful women he came across, he could begin to understand just _why_ his grandfather was so keen on them.

Elia was _irradiant._ Whether it was her large, doe-like eyes, or her sharp, elegant and slender features that accentuated every part of her body – even after having two children – but something about her just pulled Naruto towards her like a moth to a flame. He couldn't say whether the feelings of attraction he had were due to his lack of female interaction and experience with them or if she was simply too magnetic for him to resist.

She was beautiful. Too beautiful, in fact, that Naruto would've had a hard time believing such women like her could exist if not for the fact that she was standing before him. Her, Lyanna, and that crazy-jumping lady held looks akin to the females in the fantasy novels he was so keen on reading whenever he had the time to peruse such books in Konoha's Public Library. It was strange, he decided. While he wasn't as stupid as to not realize the beauty of women – evident from the fact that both Anko and Kurenai were the objects of his fantasies and dreams for an embarrassingly long amount of time – he was definitely lacking in that department.

' _Well, can't say I'm lacking now.'_ He commented to himself, still trying to process the look Elia was giving him. It wasn't a look of seduction, nor temptation but rather a look of mere content. As if the worries that had plagued her for so long were now finally dealt with and he could be the one to thank for it. _'If only life were that easy.'_ He lamented to himself, banishing the thought and false hope that would've risen with that thought as he didn't wish to come to a conclusion that simply was not true.

If only he knew.

"Well? Are you coming Naruto? Rhaenys is looking for you after all. We can deal with Lyanna at a later time. For now, I believe you owe my daughter some of your time." Elia teased playfully, causing him to merely shake his head and chuckle.

"Very well, Princess. Lead the way!" He gestured for her to lead on, before yelping as he felt the firm tug of his lone hand being dragged by one of Elia's own softly slender ones.

' _Kami, her hands are soft.'_ He thought in amazement, reveling in the feel of how dainty yet quaint her hand felt with his own.

Such thoughts were being reciprocated by the woman leading him, as she turned back to look forwards so that the blond wouldn't catch the cherry hue on her darkened skin. Even such simple actions had her resorting back to the ages of herself as a young maiden, one still unknowledgeable and ignorant in the ways of romance and love. She may have been from Dorne, and while their views of romance, intimacy and the like were rather _skewed_ in comparisons to the rest of the Seven Kingdoms, her brothers would always attempt to steer her away from such perceptions as she was the esteemed first daughter and future Princess of Dorne and it would be uncouth of her to hold intimacy in the same breadth her people did.

Still, she couldn't help but smile as the murmurs of Naruto reached her ears – one, while of indignation, held an acceptance to them as he allowed her to freely lead him without a single complaint.

Yes, while her daughter _did_ indeed ask for the blond, it wasn't such a stretch to say that both her daughter _and_ her mother would like to spend time with him. If only for a while before Lyanna awoke.

' _Indeed. I need to make sure that the Princess of North is aware just_ _ **whom**_ _she was saved by and to_ _ **whom**_ _her savior has aligned himself with.'_ She thought disdainfully, thinking of the woman currently resting in Naruto's chambers. Shaking herself from such dark thoughts, she merely allowed herself to relish in the company of the blond behind her, a feeling of warmth spreading from her chest throughout the rest of her body at the thought of spending some more individual time with him.

 _Yes, indeed. I am most happy with such thoughts._

 _ **Far away, in the heart of Kings Landing, The Red Keep**_

Robert Baratheon, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First men and the Protector of the Realm now sat upon his Iron Throne. After the success that came with the rebellion, he was then crowned as the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, a title he did not want but one he received all the same for starting the rebellion and nearly ending the Targaryen Dynasty by killing Rhaegar Targaryen at the Battle of the Trident.

He looked towards his longtime guardian of him and his brother-in-arms, Eddard Stark, Jon Arryn, who was seen reading off the list of duties he was now responsible for and the order in which it should take priority.

"Bah! Enough of that. Let me have some time to recuperate my wounds and to accept my position. Not long before, I was merely a soldier and a warrior, but now I've got a stinking Kingdom to look after and the dead to tend to. We'll deal with the rest later, Jon. For now, just… just make preparations for my unification with that Cersei woman and straight afterwards, we'll be having a tourney. I'll be fucking damned if I don't get to at least celebrate my coronation and marriage. Even it is a fucking hassle." Robert grumbled, his annoyance and anger clearly visible with each word passing through his lips.

Jon Arryn could only look on and sigh. Even if he were to advise against it, he knew Robert would not budge. He was far too stubborn to listen to him – even in his younger days – and to attempt to dissuade him now from such an expensive endeavor would prove fruitless.

"Very well, your grace." Jon replied, his head inclining towards him in respect. "I shall make the preparations for the wedding and consult with the Master of Coin to adjust for the expenses for such an event along with the tourney."

Robert merely waved him off and began to sag in his chair, the aftermath of the Rebellion and the ensuing battles he participated in finally catching up to him. Jon merely looked on in resignation and allowed himself to leave to look for Petyr Baelish, the now-named Master of Coin.

' _I only hope such hasty decisions will be tempered in time during his rule. Otherwise, I fear for the Kingdoms and its inhabitants should Robert allow the throne to be under the rule of the Lannisters, or even worse, the Iron Bank.'_ Jon thought to himself and resolved to keep such thoughts to himself as he feared the repercussions should anyone hear the traitorous words he speaks so soon after his wards coronation.

What he wouldn't expect, neither now or in his next lives, would be the presence of one singular individual who would enter the tourney and completely change the political landscape of Westeros as he knew it.

For if he knew, he would've prepared the Kingdoms for the oncoming _maelstrom._

* * *

 **Authors Note – There we go. I lied again, when I said I would be doing C3 and Rhaella and I'm sorry for that. I know that this chapter seems like it's rushing to get to the next arc, but I just want to get some parts of the story out of the way asap so I can commence a time-skip and begin the next arc which is the canon start of Game of Thrones. Some of the ages will be bumped up, because to me it makes more sense narratively but other than that, you can expect everyone to be the same. As for how the time-skip will occur? Well, I'll leave it up to your imagination, but as a hint – it's different than what you might expect. I hope.**

 **Now to answer reviews and questions:**

 _ **Guest**_ **– If you can't take the 'edge' so to speak, please don't read this story. I've been putting in warnings that this story won't be everyone's cup of tea, so if you don't like it, you have no obligation to read it. Thanks for your time however!**

 _ **Tarrangar –**_ **In essence, yes. I am. But then again, Naruto isn't in his world now, and the aftermath of the war (and subsequently, losing his arm and chakra) would definitely leave him jaded and I absolutely** _ **refuse**_ **to believe that nobody would be changed from such a chain of events happening so soon. Not to mention, I definitely don't agree that Naruto would've spared the mountain seeing as he was about to rape and kill a defenseless woman and her daughter after already killing their son.**

 **Naruto is not ruthless; he won't kill unless its necessary and killing the Mountain he saw as a necessity because individuals like him would never allow other innocent bystanders to live in peace nor allow the to ever live without fear. That's my argument for it at least. Nagato may have killed all of Konoha and his friends, and he was indeed rewarded for it, but Naruto did harbor thoughts of killing Nagato. It was only because of the fact that he knew Jiraiya wouldn't have wanted it and that he knew it wasn't the way to peace that kept his hand.**

 **The real character of Naruto is pathetically naïve, ignorant and outright fucking stupid. I love the manga, I love the anime, and I love the character, but even I know that Naruto had some serious issues when it came to character and plot development. However, I do appreciate your criticism and thank you for reading.**

 _ **Mudo**_ **– Ese es el plan, gracias por leer!**

 _ **DesuVult –**_ **I'm not planning on nerfing or hiding his skills, at the moment, he's just trying to conserve whatever chakra he has left and only using it when extremely necessary, however I do have a plan for getting both his arm** _ **and**_ **chakra back. It just requires a bit more plot development.**

 _ **Helrio Uzugaku –**_ **He definitely won't get along with Robert. And I definitely won't be including just the canon enemies of Game of Thrones such as White Walkers, Dragons and the like. After all, they still do have their religions and mythologies to explore, so I** _ **may**_ **do something about that *winkwink*.**

 **Naruto definitely** _ **can**_ **be harmed, just not by the people of Westeros. I plan on introducing a bunch of new things that the ASIOAF lore doesn't really delve into, or at the very least, the ones that GRRM doesn't explore in his current books and that the TV show doesn't explore to really spice the story up.**

 **I definitely am planning on buffing the Night King because holy** _ **shit**_ **was he pathetic in the last season. Build his entire plotline from the beginning of Season 1 only to kill him off in 30 seconds? What a joke.**

 _ **Crazybeasty –**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **Lady Slytherin Phantomhive –**_ **Thank you for your review! Hopefully this chapter is likable too!**

 _ **The Last Bullet –**_ **I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to disappoint you. It is a harem :( I'm a sucker for those and I really hope that doesn't dissuade you from reading as I intend on making it as realistically achievable as possible without making it seem like they're just jumping onto him.**

 _ **Brady420 –**_ **That's actually a great idea, the whole T'Challa building a Wakandian-like nation in Essos or something. You've given me something to think about.**

 _ **Guest –**_ **I definitely don't plan on nerfing him. I'm just having other entities capable of going toe to toe with him ;) If I wanted him to build his power up, I would've used pre-shippuden Naruto or the beginning of Naruto after his training trip.**

 _ **RunDownLord –**_ **Yeah, I've got to fix some of my inconsistencies with my story, and hopefully I can do it chapter by chapter. Hopefully.**

 _ **PriceTage –**_ **Thank you for loving it! I don't mean for Naruto to sound like some sort of lord, I'm not very good with formal sentence structures and how formal people sound but I do hope to fix it sometime during the progression of this chapter. I just hope I can get it fixed before people start losing interest because of it.**

 _ **Surya25addanki –**_ **I don't plan on Naruto using any of his transformations for a while. But he will be using them, just not at the current moment in my head.**

 _ **HolyKnight5 –**_ **And you'd be right ;)**

 _ **Hawkeyestratos1996 –**_ **Not every woman, just the ones I want to pair him up with :P**

 _ **Facebreaker17 –**_ **Thank you! And I wanted to make it subtle, but my romantic writing is about as subtle as a sledgehammer to the face.**

 _ **MaksmoNero –**_ **I don't like using parentheses (the () you like mentioning) often either but sometimes I do it as a way to present an afterthought of the character. I will try and minimize such grammar slip-ups in the future thought. Thank you for you review!**

 _ **Mark1 –**_ **Hopefully this chapter will answer your question about Kurama and yes, he will regrow his limb, just not in this chapter.**

 _ **OneFallenLeaf21 –**_ **I'm planning on having that done the next chapter along with C3 and Rhaella ending up north so stay tuned for that. Thank you for your review!**

 _ **LoDeTeR –**_ **Yeah, I forgot it was done for the sake of allowing people to know what Jutsu they were going to use, but I still use it cause it's pretty damn awesome hearing him shout it :P**

 **To everyone who took time to read, review and enjoy this story, thank you so much! I seriously appreciate all of you and I hope I won't disappoint you! Next chapter might take a bit longer than usual as I'm rewriting** _ **Breaking Chains**_ **and wanting to post the first one or maybe two chapters of that before publishing the next chapter for this story.**

 **Other than that, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll see you guys in the next one. Take care, stay safe, and stay beautiful.**


End file.
